What If
by Ray87
Summary: What if Bella was caught in a love triangle torn between the love she left in Phoenix and a new love in Forks. And what if vampires can imprint too. And what happens when Bella gets imprinted twice from a vampire and a werewolf. First Fanfiction story.
1. Goodbye Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies.**

Today is the day I tell my mom I am no longer happy here. Growing tired of the three hundred and sixty four days of heat, Leaving one day open for cold weather of course. I have come to the conclusion that the desert is not for me. Also it feels like I'm stuck in this bland cycle of generic life doing the same thing same routine over and over again gets mundane.

I feel as if I need something new in my life which is filled with normalcy and boredom. And its driving me crazy being that I've always been the most random person a free spirit or at least i think so. Someone who believes in spontaneousness a change of scenery is what i feel is best for me right now. And so i will tell her even if it breaks her heart which I'm sure it will. I will sit her down and tell my mom that i want to go have to go must getaway. I will tell her i want to go and live with my father although she will bargain with me telling me to stay and help her with the baby. When step-loser is away trying to convince me that things will be better but i will refuse. Speaking of my moronic step-idiot AKA one of the reasons i want to bolt for the northwest. I can no longer take his shit with his snide remarks and put downs he has worn out his welcome to me at least.

Such a two faced weasel acting like he's a father of the year candidate when mom's around but as soon as she turns her back the real jerk shows himself. The real jerk that she knows nothing about the real jerk that's too afraid to show his self to her in fear that she will kick him where no man wants to be kicked. And i know your thinking why don't i tell her she'll have to believe me after all i am her only daughter. Trust me I've thought about it endlessly always coming up with the same conclusion. I can't i don't want to but only for two reasons one i wouldn't want to see her get her heart broken again not after what dad did. And two i don't want to bring her stress about her relationship and in the end me be the main contributor if she was to loose the baby.

So i did it packing my bags as i smirk my mind filled with pride and ideas of how it might be or how it might have changed since i was there last. I take one last look around my empty room as i pick up the last of my belongings stuffed into an overnight bag. That my mom bought me when i just had to go to Jenny Perkins sleep over last summer. Too bad i didn't know back then she would grow into such a snotty little bitch. I stare around the shell that used to be my room memories of better times rush into my thoughts. The sleep overs the times when i would stay up late and talk with my mom about any and everything. The black mark on the wall from the outlet in the corner that blew a fuse when i spilled red bull on my blow dryer. But at the same time my mind was also filled with memories memories of loneliness when i had no one to talk to. When no one would talk to me when i felt as though everyone was against me and things seemed bleak.

When i had trouble sleeping filling my pillow case with tears as i lie there thinking to myself. So this is how it is this is life it sucks and it seemed like things would never get better. This room filled with happiness and despair now sitting here empty the laughs fading away the tears drying up. Just then happiness came over me this is it i thought to myself this is my redo my reset my chance to be someone else.

To be happy where no one knows who I've become. The town of Forks only remembering the sweet little girl with the cutest dimples and her hair in pig tails full of laughter and energy. I remember i used to accompany my dad to the diner for dinner and desert. It was always cherry cobbler and a tall cold glass of milk. Man i hated cherry cobbler but dad loved it and he thought i loved it and i never had the heart to tell him otherwise. The milk on the other hand the milk was great.

Now the time has come its time for me to say my goodbye's. I give step ass the most fake i love you hug ever and his hug was the same. I didn't say goodbye to mom yet as she's the one taking me to the airport i had no friends well no close friends none worth saying goodbye to. The only person i wish i could say goodbye to but i know i don't have the heart for it is Chase my boyfriend.

I had my goodbye all planned out i would tell him i think it would be best if we spent some time apart. And that it was OK if he wanted to see other people that i just needed space and it was me and not him. I know it sounds cliche but it was the truth even though i would be breaking both of our hearts i felt it was for the best. But i knew deep down inside that once i saw his face and looked into his beautiful green eyes i would break down and end up staying. As he is the only one that has been there for me and vice versa. After all we've been friends since we were in the fourth grade but only recently deciding to take it to the next level as we've only been dating for six months. But i know that i love him and letting him go would be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

He is my everything we can talk about anything. Me leaving is the only secret I've ever kept from him and it kills me i never thought I'd lie to him. We understand each other inside and out we talk about our problems and i think he knows that im growing cold of this city. He hears me talk about my time in Forks with my dad the summers i used to spend there even though i haven't spent a summer there in three years. He knew of my fondness for the small town where it's always raining.

So that is why i don't think news of me picking up and leaving will be a shock to him. I just hope he doesn't take it to hard because i know he loves me just as much as i love him. I climb into the passenger seat of my mom's hybrid car banging my knee into the dashboard. I never liked this car i thought to myself as i fiddled with the CD player after all my heart belongs to another car. My baby my 2007 cherry red ford mustang GT convertible. My step-ass was nice enough to have her sent ahead of me so she'll be waiting for me when i get there. Damn i hope he put the top up in case its raining when it gets there hell what am i saying of course it'll be raining when it gets there. Of all my time in forks its rained every day except for one and it just didn't feel right that day.

But I'm sure Charlie will put the top up for me unlike step-bitch such an idiot. Good thing he's behind me now as i smile looking at him in the rear view mirror walking back inside almost tripping over his own feet and falling face first in the driveway. _What a sight that would have been_ i thought it would almost be worth me staying in Phoenix if i could have seen that happen. But none the less he managed to stay on his feet and make it inside how he ever became a baseball player i will never know maybe that's why he's still in the minor leagues. I laughed out loud as my mom asked what's so funny nothing i told her as i hunched down into the seat pulling out my cell phone starting to type the dreaded dear John text message it went like this.

_Hey srry i havnt talk cuple days been busy i have sum thing i have 2 tell u please dnt b mad me but i think we both saw this cmming right now i am on my way to live with my dad im srry but i cnt b here n e more its 2 hard u r the only good thing here but i need a change please dnt get the wrng idea its not u so please dnt think that it is its me its always been me i luv u with all my heart n i will always love u i promise its OK if u want 2 c other people i understand u r the only thing thats kept me there this long and i dnt want 2 hurt u please 4give me maybe we can b 2gether again sumtime n the future if its ment to b then we will find each other again im srry i luv u bell._

My hand starting to cramp as i typed the long goodbye that was spread out into three texts i hope he doesn't take it to hard i thought to myself as my phone vibrated. New message it said already i thought as i opened it that was fast his response read.

_I luv u 2 and i understand what ur doin doing it i just wish we could b 2gether y does it have to end y cant we try the long distance thing it works 4 sum people._

Hmm the long distance thing i pondered it could work with the technology these days there's a better chance of it working out. We could talk or text then there's email's and web cams it just might work as i Text him back.

idk it might well talk about it when i get there luv u bell.

''Who are you talking to'' my mom asked ''no one''

i replied her and step-dumb didn't know about me and Chase. My mom being overly protective and probably not approving of our relationship but all that is in the past as we take the exit off the freeway sky harbor airport my new best friend i thought. Please fly me the hell out of here my happiness suddenly turned to sadness now its time to say good bye to my mother. The women who gave birth to me all six pounds and eight ounces of bad kid even though we've been threw a lot she will always be my mom and i love her with all my heart. And i can see her heart slowly breaking as she pulled up to the drop off area. I unfasten my seat belt and wiggled around uncomfortably trying to fight back the tears trying to think of something comforting to say.

But i could feel them building up like an overflowing bathtub ready to spill over. As i turn in her direction her face already covered in tears she says

''are you sure you want to do this? I know your not happy here but i can change''.

''No mom its not you i promise''.

''Is it Phil because I'll leave his ass''she says with a serious look on her face.

''No mom your not going to leave him and you know it'' i said laughing ''besides it's not him either''.

As i thought to myself there i go fibbing again. ''I just feel like i need to leave like i need to be on my own i just need a change''.

''If that's what you want'' she says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

''Its what i need'' i said as i hug her and tell her i love her.

''Call me as soon as you land you hear me''.

''I will i promise'' i tell her opening the door and climbing out

''do you need help with your bags'' she says as she begins to get out of the car.

''No I'm fine i got it'' she pops open the trunk as i retrieve my bags and close the trunk.

I can still see tears streaming down her face in the reflection of the rear view mirror. I walk up to her window ''it'll be fine mom i promise. This is for the best and look at the bright side now i wont be in your guy's way when you want to have skinny dip Saturday or hot tub Monday''.

She laughed and said ''yea right. Well maybe'' she contemplated then smiled.

''OK that's gross wow i think my flights boarding yep that's me. I don't want to miss it'' I said as i slowly backed away from the car _run run like hell_ i thought to myself.

''Get out of here'' my mom said as she smiled ''call me when you land''.

''Yea i remember i will'' i told her as i turned to walk into the airport.

''Bell'' she called out i turned to her.

''I love you'' she said in the most sincere tone.

''I love you to mom ill miss you''.

I turned and walked away fighting back the tears as she watches me her only daughter walking away from her. It'll be fine i kept telling myself as i tried not to cry. She'll be OK she still has Phil and the baby this is for the best. Im sad that i am leaving my mom but happy at the same time because now i have a chance to get to know my dad again. I board my plane and take my seat happy knowing that better things are to come. I put my headphones on and close my eyes thinking i could sneak in a little nap as i was up all night packing. Forks here i come i said to myself with a grin on my face.

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story more chapters to come please leave feedback and tell me what you think. thanks.**


	2. Hello Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters in Twilight, or anything related to the books and/or movies.**

My eyes open finally a feeling of peace comes over me i have arrived. Now i just have to look for Charlie i hope he remembered what time my flight landed. Walking quickly nervously waiting to see the man i call dad whom i haven't seen in over three years. I still feel sad about having to leave my mom. But i can't seem to wipe this smile off of my face grinning from ear to ear i see him waiting for me next to his beat up pick up truck. Looking the same as the day i left he smiles as he approaches me i drop my bags and give him a real i love you hug. He tells me how much he missed me and how happy he is that im back.

I climb into his truck i have a feeling of nostalgia driving threw the town i spent so many summers in. And so far it hasn't changed still filled with happy people and wet streets constantly overcome by the sent of oncoming rain. Just how i remembered it never quite getting the opportunity to smell rain living in Phoenix this was a welcome feeling.

We arrive at Charlie's house my house our home. He's lived here since i was a baby and it still looks like he's trying to repair it slowly but surely i thought. He grabs my bags from the truck and takes them inside already an improvement over step-dumb. He tells me he's left my room exactly the same as it was the last time i was here the only difference is as he says i have a big girls bed now. I laughed as we entered the house the house that i longed to walk into for so long smelling of fresh paint and air freshener. I imagine Charlie was trying to pick up a little before my arrival. I feel happy and exhausted at the same time. Once i finished unpacking i set at the foot of my bed reminiscing about the times i had the summers i spent. The last time i was truly happy until now.

I leave my room walking down the stairs as Charlie calls me down to the kitchen. He tells me that the Black family is having a bon fire and they would like us to be there. I was hesitant at first not really wanting to be around a lot of people right now just wanting to spend some time and catch up with Charlie. But then he told me Jacob was asking about me. I remember Jacob the kid i spent a lot of my summers with playing at the beach and exploring the woods. I was nervous about seeing him after so long. I wonder if he still remembers the time i pushed him into the water. Man was he angry i hope he doesn't carry a grudge. And that's the whole reason he wants me to attend just so he can push me into a puddle of water my mind wondering as Charlie asks me if i was ready to go. I tell him to give me a minute as i rush up stairs to change.

On the way to La Push i was happy to finally be driving my baby. Happy that Charlie remembered to put the top up. He tells me about Jacob and how he remembers us and how close we were. I ask him how Jacobs doing and he says that he's doing good and that he's a good kid. I always thought he would be me always being the trouble maker and him never wanting to cause trouble.

We arrive at La Push i see Billy and Jacob already outside as though they were waiting for us. I nervously get out of the car keeping my head down trying to think of something to say. As i see Jacob's feet moving towards me. I pick up my head only to see a different boy. Not the little boy running around with mud on his face not wanting to take a bath. But a handsome young man with a beautiful smile. He tells me

''hi'' i reply ''hello'' lowly under my breath. He tells me that its good to see me and its been a long time i agree he asks me if i want to walk with him down to the bon fire.

Charlie and Billy stay home to watch the baseball game. It feels good talking with an old friend. We get to the bon fire where he meets up with some of his friends. He introduces me as his best friend growing up this is

''Bell from Phoenix'' he says.

His friends seem nice there's Embry short with long hair looks like he keeps to himself. Then there's Paul tall and lean comes off as a smart ass kind of like myself. Then last there's Quill kind of the same as Paul in stature but not so much the attitude more of a clown then a smart ass. But they all seem cool we talked about the bon fire and how they have one every weekend as a way for them to get together. I liked the idea of that kind of like a family.

They asked what school i was going to and i told them Forks High School. They said they all go to school on the reservation. I mentioned how i need to get clothes for school on Monday and they said they were going to the mall tomorrow and i was welcome to join them. Jacob seemed kind of hesitant at first almost as if he didn't know if i would want to hang out with them. Or if they would do something to offend me especially Paul. I happily agreed to go. They told old ghost stories in front of the bon fire something i would have never done in Phoenix. Fire is the last thing you want to think about over there.

I get a text from Chase asking why didn't text him when i got here. I must have forgot i told him i was sorry and that ill call him when i get home. Damn it i forgot to call my mom and tell her i was here. Its OK im sure she will understand ill have to call her also when i get our way back to Jacobs house. We laughed and made jokes almost as if id been friends with them for years. We arrive at Jacobs house and we decide to wait outside and talk while we wait for the game to end. We talked about the mall and what time we should go. Paul compliments me on my car asking if he could drive it?

_Hell no_ i thought to myself not wanting to say that out loud. And so i just laughed it off and said ''i don't think so''.

Charlie comes out after the game he asks ''if im ready to go''. I tell Jacob that i will give him a call tomorrow. And i tell his friends that it was nice meeting them. We pull out from the house on our way home Charlie asks

''what's going on with you and Jacob tomorrow''.

''Oh nothing'' i told him. ''We were just going to go to the mall to get some school clothes''.

''In Port Angeles'' he asks.

''Yea i guess'' i respond.

We get home it feels nice being back in my old room. I call my mom and tell her that every things OK. I tell her about La Push and how me and Jacob are going shopping at the mall tomorrow. My mom being the over protective parent that she is tells me to be careful. I tell her of course. She asks me

''if im happy'' and i tell her

''yes''

she says ''that she's happy that im happy''. _That makes me feel better_ i thought.

She says im welcomed to come home anytime. I tell her i don't think ill be back any time soon. I tell her i love her and i miss her and i will call her tomorrow.

Now i have to call Chase i hope he isn't mad at me. We talked for quite awhile. He talked about how much he misses me and how he thinks we can make the long distance relationship work. I tell him that i would give it a try. I tell him that i love him and miss him and how tired i was from the flight. He says that he will let me go so i can get some sleep and that he will call me tomorrow. I take a shower and get ready for bed. My first night in a long time back in my old room. It felt good i climb under the covers and fall asleep peacefully.

The sun gleaming threw my window and into my face wakes me up. the breeze comes into my room carrying the smell of wet dew on the grass something i didn't smell in Phoenix. Its a little past eight i call Jacob to see if he's ready for me to pick him up. He says to give him an hour he said he called the guys and told them to be at his house so i wont have to pick each one of them up. That was nice of him i thought i brushed my teeth and jumped into the shower. Wondering what i was going to wear.

I look threw my closet and find some black skinny jeans my favorite jeans. And my white true blood tank top that reads Eric is my maker. I put on my shoes blow dry my hair and put a little bit of make up on. I leave the house around nine thirty i call Jacob to tell him im on my way. He says that there all ready to go. I pull up to his house just as i receive a text from Chase it reads good morning and he asks me what im doing today.

He tells me he misses me and he's thinking of me. I tell him that im about to go to the mall with some friends. He's happy that I've already made some friends. I tell him that Jacob used to be my friend when i was little. It seemed to upset him i ask if he's jealous he responds back saying what do you think? My girlfriend is hanging out with some guy. And how would i feel if he was hanging out with a girl? I tell him that he is over reacting and that we are just friends he writes back and says whatever ill talk to you later.

He must be upset. I tell him OK whatever. Jacob and the guys come out of the house and get into the car. Jacob has to give me directions on how to get to the mall. It was nice to talk and laugh and just have a good time i haven't had that in what seems like forever. We arrive at the mall Paul noticing my shirt and saying he could be my maker. I raise my hand to slap him but before i can Jacob slaps him on the back of the head and we all laugh.

Embry asks me what kind of stuff im into. And what i did for fun back in Phoenix.

''Not much i tell him usually just sit at home and bake'' i laughed.

''Oh you like to bake'' Paul says ''like what cookies and stuff''?

''No no'' i laughed ''i meant bake like bake because its really hot there''.

Quill laughs and calls Paul an idiot. We go into a women's clothing store which was a very bad idea. Never mix Paul, Quill, and womens undergarments. Im surprised they weren't asked to leave the store. Especially when Paul was running around with granny panties over his head screaming at the top of his lungs that he couldn't see. Just as Quill takes his hand and leads him into the women's dressing room.

Jacob, Embry, And myself quickly leave the store. As the screams of unsuspecting women fill the dressing room. Quill comes running out laughing uncontrollably as Paul trails behind holding his crotch in pain slightly limping. Saying ''she didn't have to hit me there''.

I feel as though they are growing restless following me around from store to store. So i tell them when im done we can do what they want and seeing a manly action movie is what they came up with. And so we went to the movie wasn't as bad as i thought it was going to be. What was worst was Paul and Quill arguing about which lady was hotter.

Then we decided to get something to eat from the food court. I wanted pizza and i didn't really care about what they wanted. Since i haven't had a good slice of pizza in a long time. Man can they eat i wondered how they stay in such good shape eating as much as they do. On our way out of the mall my phone vibrates and i see that i got a text from Chase. Telling me he's sorry and he didn't mean to overreact.

While i was responding back i wasn't watching where i was going and i bumped into a guy dropping my phone on the floor. As i leaned over to pick it up he leans over as well and picks it up first our hands almost touching. He hands it back to me and asks if im OK. Yes i answer. Our eyes connecting for a second but it seemed like minutes. the whole encounter Leaving me with butterfly's in my stomach. Just as he's about to ask me something. Jacob grabs my hand and pulls me away. Our eyes still connected as we walk farther apart from each other. Embry asks me if i'm OK. Im fine i told him ''are you guys ready to go''?

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story more chapters to come please leave feedback and tell me what you think. thanks.**


	3. First day of school

**Unknown POV**

_Who was she_ i thought to myself? I've never seen her around here before i left the mall with a strange feeling something I've never felt before. Its as though I've known her all my life. It was strange to say the least. My mind raced wondering if i would see her again? Wondering what i would say to her if i did? Maybe she's new here? Maybe she's going to be going to Forks High? It would be great if she was. Then all i would have to do is find the courage to go up and talk to her. I guess ill find out on Monday i thought.

**Bella's POV **

On my way home after i drop off Jacob and the guys my mind still drawn to the mysterious guy in the mall. Wondering when i might see him again i hope he goes to my school. I get home to Charlie sitting outside on the porch. I wonder if he was waiting up for me of course he acted as if he was doing something important outside. He tells me he's getting take out for dinner and asks if Chinese is fine i tell him im not that hungry but Chinese sounds good. I've always had a fondness for fortune cookies i tell him he laughs and says that he'll ask them to send some extra. I make my way to my room to e-mail my mom. I ask how her day was and tell her my day was good i tell her i had fun at the mall and got some clothes for school. I change into my sweat pants and a t-shirt and go down stairs. Charlie tells me the food is here we sit at the table to eat conversing about each others days. He asks when or if i will hang out with the guys again. I tell him im not sure.

We finished eating shouldn't have ate so many fortune cookies. I put the dishes in the sink and tell Charlie that im going to go to bed. I lie in bed thankful that everything worked out. Happy that im finally home six in the morning my alarm blaring. I push it off of my night stand and climb out from underneath the covers. Quickly and lazily making my bed i brush my teeth and take a shower. Excited and nervous for my first day at a new school. I go to the closet to pick out my outfit i pick my black leggings with a dark blue denim skirt and a black and pink striped long sleeve shirt with a pair of black flats. I blow dry and straighten my hair and put some make up on i go downstairs Charlie already gone to work duty calls i thought as i made some toast and got a glass of orange juice. I lock the house and get into my car off to school time for a fresh start i said to myself.

When i got to school all eyes seemed to be fixed on me must be the only new kid this year either that or they really love my car i thought as i got my schedule from the office and made my way to my first class. I was the first one there i wanted to get a seat in the back before every one got there. Im happy that its the first day of school because other wise i wouldn't be able to have dibs on the seat in the back. I sit down and put my bag behind me and take a look around at my new fellow classmates as the bell rings and everyone takes there seats. The teacher seems nice even though Math is boring i hate the first day of school the teachers just explain the same thing over and over again. What we will be learning and all of the school rules. Whatever i thought to myself as long as i don't have any assignments.

We have a few minutes to spare before the bell rings our teacher being kind enough to let us talk amongst each other. I start up a conversation with this girl that sits in front she says her name is Angela. She asks how am i liking it here so far and what other classes i had? She seems nice we talk until the bell rings as i look at my schedule next up English. I make my way to the class room hoping to get another seat in the back. This class just like the previous is mind numbingly boring. The teacher once again explaining the curriculum and the rules that we already know. Thank god the bell rang i make my way to my next class one that im actually excited about. Dance something i did at my last school the class was all girls which was cool i guess.

The teacher said we will get our lockers tomorrow. Before the class was over i began talking to a girl named Alice. Nice girl but super hyper i thought. I wondered if she was on medication or if someone should prescribe her some i don't see how someone could be so happy especially at school. The bell rang and i went to get my books for my next class. I saved myself a trip so i wont have to get them during lunch. I went to the cafeteria and got in line Angela was in line next to me she invited me to sit and eat with her and her friends i accepted. i got my tray and followed her to her table as she introduces me to her friends. There was Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Tyler they all seemed nice. they all wondered how i ended up moving from Phoenix to Forks? I explained to them that my dad was Chief Swan and i hadn't seen him in a long time and i wanted to come and live with him and i needed a change of scenery. We sat and talked for awhile just as i felt someone tap me on my shoulder. It was Alice she asks if i would like to go and sit with her and her family i told the others that i will talk to them later and it was nice meeting them.

I follow Alice to her table where i met Edward, Jasper, And Rosalie. I wondered how they were related just then i spotted him the guy from the mall and he was walking my way. I asked Alice who he was she said that his name was Emmett and that he was her brother. What are the odds of that i thought my hands sweating nervously thinking of what i was going to say wondering if he remembered me from yesterday. The lunch bell rings just before he gets to the table we both smile at each other as if to say maybe next time. I walk to the next destination on my schedule with Emmett on my mind. I make my way into computer science class already almost filled to capacity but i manage to find an empty computer.

I take my seat another class of explaining the rules i thought just as my computer beeps and tells me i have a new message._ What could this be_ i thought as i opened it? The message read.

Hi remember me?

I look around the class room wondering who could have sent it. I respond back

remember you from where?

I get a return message a couple of seconds later reading.

Remember me from when you almost knocked me down?

I instantly knew it was him. _He does remember me_ i thought. I scan the class again this time i spot him sitting in the back of the class. He looks at me with a smile i smile back hoping he doesn't think im an idiot since i know i smiled way to big smiling from ear to ear _i hope i didn't come off goofy_ i thought? Almost like a kid in a candy store.

I write him back and tell him

i am sorry for yesterday. He says

its no big deal if u never ran into me we never would have became a couple.

_Wow that was forward_ i thought maybe he was just joking or maybe he's one of those guys that thinks he's gods gift to women? Well he certainly looks like he is with his beautiful smile his dark brown eyes and his broad shoulders.

**Emmett's POV **

I wonder if she knows im joking i hope she doesn't think im one of those guys. Finally i get a chance to talk to her and there's the damn bell again. I walk up to her nervously and introduce myself.

''Hi my name is Emmett nice to finally meet you''.

She responds ''Hi honey my name is Bella wow im so honored to be your girl friend''. She smiles as i stutter and say.

''Oh im sorry i was just trying to be funny i couldn't think of anything else to say and i wanted to talk to you i hope i didn't offend you''?

''No'' she says ''its OK i can take a joke so how are you? Still hurting from the collision''?

''Yea a little i still have some pain in my shoulder. We should exchange insurance information''. She laughs and agrees i ask what her next class is?

''P.E.'' she replies.

''Me too'' i said'' looks like our first date'' i laughed.

''No actually our second'' she said ''on the first date you almost knocked me on my ass''.

''Sorry about that well let me make it up to you and escort you to your next class. I would carry your books for you but its P.E''.

''Well you'll just have to carry them to the class after that'' she says with a smile.

''Its a deal'' i said as I extended my hand out to help her from her chair. She takes it our hands meeting sending a tingling sensation throughout my body. Her skin so soft and warm unlike mine. She asks in what way am i related to Alice and the others? I tell her we are all adopted except for Rosalie and Jasper they are twins. I tell her we all live with Dr. Cullien and his wife Esme they took all of us in a couple years ago. It must be hectic in your house living with a bunch of teenagers she says. I laughed and said no its not as bad as you would think we all get along pretty well.

I look around and notice that everyone is staring at us. ''Hot new couple right here better make some room were contemplating marriage how many kids did you want again honey'' Bella says out loud as the people start to look away. We both laugh as we arrive at the gym i tell her its a unisex P.E. class so i might just accidently bump into her again and if i do i apologize ahead of time.

''I can get pretty competitive when it comes to sports even if it is just P.E.'' i said.

She laughs and says ''OK ill make sure to look out for you but i must also warn you i can get competitive to so you should be the one on the lookout''.

''Oh OK i see i like a girl who can play sports'' i Replied.

I tell her that im going to go and get something to drink as i walk to the water fountain i see Mike approach her and start up a conversation. I can tell Bella is uncomfortable and doesn't want to talk to him so i intervene and say.

''Hey Mike why don't u back off of my girl''.

As i put my arm around her she looks at me and mouths. Thank you as Mike steps back almost tripping and says in a frightened voice.

''Oh man im so sorry i didn't know she was your girl friend''.

I reply ''yea well now you know so spread it around Bella's Mine and anyone who wants to talk to her has to come threw me first''. Bella looks at me and smiles trying not to laugh.

''Oh OK Emmett ill tell everyone just don't hurt me im sorry i didn't know''.

He then looks at Bella and apologizes as i say.

''Hey bro i just told you to step off bitch don't even look at her look at the floor not at her''.

I get close to his face and say in a loud stern voice ''Boo''. He stumbles back and falls sliding across the floor of the gym he gathers himself and runs out of the gym. As Bella bursts out laughing and says.

''Oh my god you are so mean''. I say in a cocky voice

''well yea i gotta protect my chick thats how we do it in Forks'' in both laugh as our eyes connect for a second almost as if we were staring into each others souls.

''I've never met anyone like you before'' i say

she responds.''Is that a good thing or a bad thing''?

''Good'' i tell her ''definitely a good thing''.

**Bella's POV**

I've never met anyone like you either i thought to myself. I hope im not falling to fast and what about Chase oh my god Chase. Talking with Emmett i totally forgot about Chase how could i forget about my boyfriend does that mean i don't love him as much as i thought? Making our way to my car after school accompanied by Emmett my phone rings.

Its Chase i quickly hit ignore and continue talking to Emmett. As he asks if i would like for him to show me around? I said ''yes'' even though I've been in Forks almost every summer since i was born i still acted as though i didn't know my way around town. Thinking to myself there i go Lying again. But this time it was for a very good reason. Only because i want to spend more time with him. Before i start the car his family pulls up next to us in a silver Volvo. Emmett tells them that he will be home later that he's going to show me around a bit. I start the car and we pull out of the high schools parking lot looking into the rear view mirror i can see him looking at me in the corner of his eyes. He sees me looking at him and we both quickly turn our heads. '

'So where to i ask''?

''Ugh i don't know'' he says laughing softly. We drive off as the sunsets behind us not really knowing where were going just happy that were going somewhere anywhere together.

We drove for what seemed like miles my mind not really caring if we had a destination. It didn't matter to me just sitting next to him was enough. He started giving me directions until we reached a wooded area he instructed me to pull over off to the side of the road where there was a path leading into the woods. Before i could ask where we were he opens his door and bolts out of the car leaving me sitting there dumbfounded. I quickly exit the car following him down the winding path leading deeper into the forest it was becoming increasingly harder for me to keep up with him. I must not be in shape i thought as i chased him until i could no longer see him.

''Emmett'' i yelled out with no response i kept following the trail until i reached a shallow creek just as i caught a glimpse of him in the corner of my eye he was sitting on top of a bolder overlooking a water fall. i approached him as he looked back at me smiling.

''Im glad you could keep up'' he says. Barely i respond ''this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen'' i told him standing in awe of what i was witnessing.

''You think so'' he replied. ''The first time i saw you in the mall you reminded me of this place'' he told me.

I sat down next to him obviously blushing i asked him how he found this place.

''I don't even remember to tell you the truth it's Just a place I've always came to whenever i need to think or just want to be alone it just gives me this feeling of peace and happiness. Like not everything in the world is tainted there are still some things that remain untouched unaffected by man truly awe inspiring still as beautiful as the day it was created''.

I understood what he was saying as i stood engulfed by the untouched beauty in front of me. Oh and the waterfall was nice too i thought laughing a little underneath my breath

''so tell me about yourself'' he asks.

''Well i used to live down here when i was little until my mom and dad split up. Then i moved to Phoenix with my mom but i couldn't live there it just wasn't for me. And plus i really missed my dad so i thought what better way then to have a change of scenery too start over and get the chance to spend time with my dad''.

''Well im glad you decided to come back'' he said.

''Yea me too'' i respond as i feel a slight chill come over me.

''Are you cold'' he asks quickly taking off his jacket and rapping it around me.

''Thank you can i ask you a question'' i said nervously.

''Sure'' he says ''anything''.

''Are you a robot or something because you seem to good to be true'' i said laughing but still nervous to hear his response as the breeze cascaded around us blowing the leaves along the ground the trees whistling almost in perfect harmony.

He turns to me and smiles lifting his arm to me and slowly brushing the strands of hair. that the wind was blowing along the side of my face away from my eyes. Gently tucking them behind my right ear he looks into my eyes and says.

''I was thinking the same about you'' as he leans towards me and softly kisses me on my lips. My hands shake a little as the butterfly's in my stomach flutter his lips so soft his touch so comforting. I kiss him back melting into his arms as he holds me while we gaze at the water fall with the sun setting behind it. Feeling as though i could stay here with him in this moment forever.

**Tell me what you think**


	4. Confusion

**Emmett's POV**

On the way to my house i notice something is bothering Bella. Is it something i did something i said i wondered.

''Are you OK'' i asked. She took a couple seconds to respond .

''Yea I'm fine'' she says in a soft voice but i know something is on her mind we arrive at my house.

We pull into the drive way she turns the engine off and we sit in an uncomfortable silence. Not knowing what i did wrong i don't know what to say. She tells me that she'll see me tomorrow. That must mean its time for me to get out now i thought. I leaned in for a kiss on the cheek but she turned away and brushed me off. Must have been something i did i thought as i exited her car and walked in my house. Now to deal with my family i wonder what there going to say. I pass Rosalie in the living room.

''Did you have fun on your date'' she said laughing.

I shrugged her off and made my way to my room running into Alice in the hallway she asks ''how it went''.

''I don't know you tell me you saw it already right''? I said

''Actually no'' she replied.

''Well then that's too bad'' i said in a joking tone.

''It's OK'' she said as she walked away Ill just ask her tomorrow. She turns and looks at me with a smirk on her face. I close the door to my room and lay in bed listening to music my mind still thinking about the kiss and what i did wrong.

My music interrupted by a knock at my door it was Jasper telling me to come downstairs. I follow him walking into the family room i see everyone sitting down. Family meeting i presume i thought as i sat next to Alice.

''So tell me about this girl'' Esme said. Everyone listening waiting for my response.

''She's the sweetest girl'' i said ''you would love her.''

''Well I'd love to meet her sometime'' she replied.

''Sure'' i said smiling from ear to ear still thinking about her. I finally found my mate i thought to myself.

The family meeting was about Bella. They asked if i was going to tell her what we were and if i was going to turn her. I told them all how i felt about her and asked there opinion on what i should do? They all were in favor of me telling her all except for Jasper. He said i shouldn't tell her and i should just forget about her.

''If it got out that he was with a human it would mean death for all of us'' he says in a stern voice.

Carlisle stands up to mediate and says. ''Calm down if Emmett chose a human to be his partner then we will accept that and accept her as part of the family''.

Jasper takes his seat obviously angry by our decision. So i will tell her tell her what we really are but how i though. Worried about her reaction i went back to my room thinking of a way to tell her.

The next day i arrived early waiting for her in the parking lot as she pulls up. I make my way to her car to help her with her bag. She ignores me as though i didn't exist. What did i do wrong i thought walking quickly behind her i catch up to her and ask what's bothering her. I really don't have time to talk right now she says as she walks into her class. I stand at the door wondering whats going on in her head. As the bell rings

**Bella's POV **

What am i going to do i thought. How do i tell him that i already have a boyfriend. I don't like avoiding him but i have no other choice. And what do i tell Chase he's already suspicious especially after i ignored his call yesterday. Do i tell Chase and try to work things out with him but i hate the long distance thing i thought. Or do i break it off with him and jump head first into a relationship with Emmett? I really want to do the second option i thought but i don't want to hurt Chase especially after all we've been threw he was the only one that cared back in Phoenix. But i cant ignore the feelings i have for Emmett.

At lunch i pass by there table trying not to be so obvious. I look the other way but i notice them talking and i cant help but think its about me. I sit with Jessica and Angela but my mind is somewhere else. I can hear Jessica talking to me but im only thinking about him. I have to tell him i thought ill do it in computer science class because i don't want to look into his eyes afraid i might fall again. I make my way to the class room still running threw ways to tell him and wondering his response. I take my seat and i start to type him a message.

**Hey I'm sorry for the way I've been acting its nothing you did i just have A lot on my mind there's something i have to tell you**.

I sit nervously waiting for him to write back i hope he doesn't hate me i thought to myself as notice his response it read.

**Hi whatever it is that you have to tell me we can get threw it. I don't know about you but I've never felt this way about someone so fast it kind of scares me. I like you Bella and you could tell me anything at this point and it wouldn't change how i feel about you.**

I sit not knowing how to tell him but smiling at the same time knowing that he likes me as much as i like him i respond.

**I kind of have a boyfriend back in Phoenix. And i feel really bad about what we did yesterday. Don't get me wrong i liked it a lot but i know that if he knew it would hurt him. And i don't want anyone to get hurt im sorry but i don't know what im going to do. So i think it would be best if we stayed friends right now until i get things figured out. I hope you understand.**

He responds simply with OK i understand. Did i make a mistake i thought to myself what if he's the one and i just broke his heart. I hope this is something i don't regret. The bell rings and everyone files out of the class except for him he sits in his chair taking his time to gather his thoughts. I watch him from outside the class he stands with his head down and makes his way into the hall clearly someone got hurt i thought as i made my way to P.E. i stood in the gym my mind wondering not paying attention to what was going on. I felt bad for what just happened i just want to go home and lay in bed until this blows over.

I get home after school to see Charlie arriving at the same time.

''Hey i need to talk to you'' he says.

''Whats up'' i asked.

''I'm going out of town this weekend there's a conference in Seattle something about new firearms'' he says. Wow sounds fun i thought.

''So this is what you had to talk to me about'' i said.

''Yea'' he responds'' there's something else''.

''What is it'' i said?

''I'm not entirely comfortable with leaving you home alone for two days so I've arranged for you to stay with the Blacks for the weekend'' he says.

''Why I'm seventeen years old i think i can handle being home alone for a couple days'' i said with a snotty tone.

''Yea you probably can handle it but i cant end of discussion'' he says as he walks into the house. That's just great i thought.

The week goes by fast maybe because i wasn't paying much attention to anything. Lost in thought im just glad that me and Emmett are OK. It was a little weird at first but were past it and it seems like were becoming pretty good friends. After school Emmett comes up and asks if i would like to go with him to the movies this weekend. I tell him that i cant because I'm going to stay in La Push with the Black family because my dad is going out of town. He seems bothered by the fact that I'm going to stay with them but he just tells me to be careful and he'll talk to me when i get back.

I get in my car ready to leave when my phone rings its Chase. I haven't talked to him in a couple days it seems like were drifting apart. I tell him that I'm going to be busy this weekend so i won't be able to talk much. I don't want to tell him about me staying with Jacob because i don't want to upset him and im in no mood to argue. He said he will call me later and he hopes ill be able to talk he says that he misses me and wishes i was there. I tell him that i miss him too and i will talk to him later. Now i have to go home and pack some things for my weekend with Jacob.

I get to my house and notice that Charlie's already gone. I pack some clothes and call Jacob to make sure he's home. I tell him I'm on my way i lock up the house and drive away heading to La Push. Im thinking about Emmett i wonder how it would have been if i went to the movies with him. Would it be weird would something more come of it i wanted something more but i wouldn't allow it not while im with Chase.

It looks like its going to rain which rules out going to the beach. I arrive at Jacobs house and see that Paul Quill and Embry are there. Quill runs up to my window and says.

''It looks like ill be your babysitter for the weekend but i don't change diapers''. He laughs as i get out of the car

''I can tell you don't change your diaper it's the smell'' i responded Jacob, Embry, and Paul bust out laughing.

''So what do you want to do'' Jacob asks.

''I don't care what do you guys usually do around here for fun'' i asked.

They all look at each other in silence as Quill responds ''we like to hunt''.

''That's so mean'' i said.

''Oh well whatever we catch we usually just let it go'' Jacob says nervously.

''Yea if you say so bro'' Embry replies laughing. He walks up behind Bella and grabs her from behind as he says playfully.

''Yea we hunt the ladies to''. Bella wiggles away from him as her phone falls out of her pocket just as it starts to ring. Jacob picks it up and says

''here your phones ringing''. Just as he's handing it to Bella Paul reaches out and snatches it.

'' Let's see who's calling'' he says as he looks at the screen.

''Hmm'' he says ''who's Chase let's find out''.

He answers the phone and says

''Hello This is my girlfriends phone who's calling''.

I can't hear what Chase is saying on the other end as Paul says

''no Bella can't come to the phone right now she's involved in a bear hug can i take a message''.

He tries not to laugh as i grab the phone from his hand and say

''hello''.

Chase answers and says ''so this is what you meant when you said you were going to be busy''.

''No its not what you think'' i replied. as the phone cuts off.

**Thank u for taking ur time to read my story Tell me what u think**


	5. With Jacob

**Bella's POV**

I can't belive he hung up on me he's never done that he must really be pissed off. The guys came up to me to see if i was OK ''I'm fine'' i said. I wanted to kick Paul's ass for doing that but before i got the chance him and Jacob asked me who it was that called. I told them that he was my boyfriend from Phoenix. Jacob looked sad when i told him which made me want to change the subject. I told him that i was going to take a walk down to the beach.

''Do you want some company'' Jacob asked I told him sure you can come but just you.

Paul came to me and said ''ouch that really hurt my feelings''.

As Embry replied ''you don't have any feelings''.

We started on our walk to the beach leaving the guys standing in front of Jacobs house looking sad ''well at least they have each other they can fight over who has the least amount of feelings'' i said.

Jacob asked me how school was I told him about the first day and how everyone was trying to be nice to me all because of who my dad is. He told me how school was with him and we talked about what we use to do when we were kids. I told him that i remembered the last time i was here he was telling everyone that i was his girlfriend and that know one was allowed to talk to me.

''Possessive much'' i said to him laughing he smiled and started to blush so i asked him if he has a girlfriend he told me he does. I asked him who she was he said that I've met her before i couldn't think of who it could be so i told him just to tell me who she was. I'm looking at her he said to me now im starting to blush i thought. I asked him if he really did have a girl friend. He told me no but there is someone he likes and he's hoping there could be more.

I want to ask who she was but I didn't want to seem nosey. We sat down in the sand watching the waves crash into the side of the cliff we began talking more. Just as i felt a chill come over me it started to get cold but i wasn't ready to go yet i felt safe there with him. I asked him if he was cold he said no that he is use to the weather there. He put his arm around me pulling me closer to him holding me tight i could feel the heat from his body i told him

''he was hot'' and he smiled and said

''i know i am you don't have to tell me'' i laughed and told him

''i didn't mean it that way your burning up'' i said.

''No im OK people tell me I'm hot all the time'' he laughed

''but not in that way i guess im just hot blooded it must be an Indian thing'' he said smiling.

This feels good being in his arms i forgot about everything that was happening all of the drama with Chase. I asked him what i should do about Chase i told him how me and him started out as best friends then it became more.

''Hey kind of sounds like us'' he said.

I laughed it off and told him that i was thinking about ending it with him. When i moved down here but he talked me out of it and convinced me to try the long distance thing. Jacob asked me how i felt about the distance i told him that i hated it and i didn't think it was going to work out because i didn't have the time to talk to him as much as he wanted to talk to me and how i never get to see him and how it feels like were drifting apart more every day. He told me to listen to my heart and do what i thought was right. We continued to talk until it started to get dark.

He asked if i was ready to go back i told him no but I'm hungry so i guess we have to. He got up and reached his hand out to me helping me to my feet. But i couldn't let his hand go it almost felt right so we made our way back to his house holding hands the whole time i forgot we were hand in hand by the time we reached his guys saw us together and started whistling and howling as they approached us and asked

''what was going on''?

We looked at each other then looked at them and both replied

''nothing''.

Quill said with a smirk ''if its nothing then why are you holding hands''.

We both quickly pulled our hands away and dodged the question. I told him i was going to get something to eat as i made my way into the house Jacob said ''why don't i just order some pizza because it was late and i was a guest so i shouldn't have to cook''.

''No you should go ahead and call them Jacob because im your guest'' i said smiling as i walked inside the house.

''Awww you guys are like a couple'' Paul said laughing

''Honeymoons over'' said Quill as they all laughed.

Jacob and the guys were right behind me as I ran into Billy i told him that Jacob was going to order pizza he said he was tired of that it's all they ever eat damn kids thats probably why Paul's head is shaped like one he said laughing im just going to make a sandwich then go to bed. I told him that i could make him something to eat he refused and said no its OK i can do it you are our guest. I thanked him for letting me stay for the weekend. When i got done talking to Billy Jacob told me the pizza was on it's way. I said ''OK'' then i asked him where can i put my stuff and where will i be sleeping?

He told me i could sleep in his room and he will sleep on the couch down stairs. I said

''no it's fine you don't have to give up your room im OK with sleeping on the couch'' he smiled and said ''if you sleep on the couch you get the rest of the guys because they are staying the night too they never go home'' he said as i hear Billy yell from the kitchen

''ain't that the truth i should start charging them rent fifty bucks per idiot''.

We were both laughing as Embry entered the room and asked what was so funny we told him what Billy said and he responded.

''Hey thats not right to talk about your son's that way''.

Embry and Quill asked us what were we going to do. I asked if they wanted to watch some horror movies . They all agreed as Paul said

''yea but one problem Jacob only has Disney movies''.

All the guys busted out laughing as Jacob looked embarrassed there from ''when i was a kid'' he said.

''Well we can go rent some'' Paul said they said they would hurry so they would be back in time to eat.

''No surprise there'' Jacob said as they left i told Jacob i was going to go upstairs and change into my pajama's

**Jocob's POV**

I cant believe Bella is here staying at my house in my room for the whole weekend. It sucks that the guys are here i wish we could be alone why cant they stay at there house for once i thought. I just wanted it to be me and her but no i have to have the three stooges with me. I was kind of upset when she told me she had a boyfriend and even though i know it's wrong but kind of happy when i heard about how she's thinking of ending it. I know its wrong but i want her to end it soon because i want to be with her. I knew the first time i saw her that night when she arrived from Phoenix that she was the one i know that i imprinted on her but the weird thing is i can feel it working on me but it seemed like it wasn't taking effect on her.

After she left that night i went and talked with Sam i told him about Bella and how i imprinted on her. And i felt it instantly but it seemed like she didn't. He said that he's never heard of anything like that because once you've imprinted on someone you both feel it right away. I told him that it seems like there is something else something keeping her from being with me but i didn't know what it was. Until now i think its not working because of her boy friend but when we were at beach earlier i could feel her pulling to me but its like something or someone isn't letting. After she ends it with that guy im hoping she will want to be with me. I should talk to Sam and ask him if thats what it is.

I saw Bella coming down the stairs wearing black boxers and a pink tank top with no makeup on looking as though she just washed her face and she's never looked so beautiful. She had her hair pulled up and it was like i couldn't stop looking at her. Thats when i heard a knock on the door i forced myself to look away as i made my way to the door. It was the pizza guy i opened the door and took the pizza and sat it down i was digging in my pocket looking for a tip when i saw him checking out Bella. It made me mad so i threw the money at him and said i think you already got your tip as i slammed the door in is face.

Bella told me that was mean i told her that the guy was checking her out and that he was a creep well then i guess he got what he deserves she said. We made our way to the kitchen and she saw how much pizza i ordered. She said don't you think you over did it with the pizza? No i think i should have ordered more you haven't seen what they could do to a whole pizza and i was scared that you would get attacked if you tried to grab a slice so i ordered one just for you a special Bella pie. Well that's sweet thank you she said.

The guys came back with three movies all horror i should have know i thought.

''So what did you get'' i asked Paul?

''Well we got three different kinds of horror movies we got the horror comedy Army Of Darkness we got the horror action underworld and we got the scare the shit out of you horror movie'' he said.

''What movie would that be i asked''?

''Shutter and not the crappy remake the original Thai film'' he replied.

''Never herd of it'' i said

''Well i don't want to see you cuddling up next to me then when your scared out of your mind because if anything went down i probably wouldn't protect you'' Quill said.

''Yea you would be running'' Jacob said laughing.

''Running home to your momma'' Embry said as they all laughed.

''Yea i could see me doing that but i would be running to your momma Embry'' Quill says with an attitude. Embry looks at him angrily and makes his way over towards him when Jacob breaks them apart and says.

''Come on it was just a joke lets eat and start watching the movie which ones first''?

''The horror comedy'' Quill said ''i want to save the scary one for last'' he said in a mock monster voice.

**Bella's POV**

This is pretty cheesy i thought and i wasn't talking about the pizza looking at the star of the movie battle fake skeletons isn't exactly how i pictured spending my Friday night. But i have to admit it's pretty entertaining and i am having a lot of fun it's been awhile since I've done anything like this it feels good to have friends. Even if they are Idiots for the most part well except for Jacob i think he likes me a lot but he doesn't know how to tell me. And if he did what would i tell him i mean i like him too but i don't know if i like him like that and i wouldn't want to hurt him.

And wow Jacob wasn't kidding when he said that they could eat that pizza was gone before Ash was transported back in time. Its a good thing Jacob got me my own special pizza even if i only ate two slices and gave the rest to Quill. Where do they put it i thought none of them look as if they have an ounce of fat on there bodies. I wish i was like that being able to eat whatever i wanted without having to suffer the consequences. I noticed Jacob nudging closer and closer to me as we watched the second movie I've never herd of Underworld but they all seemed to know an awful lot about it. Like they've seen it multiple times and they all get excited when a werewolf fights or kills a vampire i guess there werewolf fans i thought.

They all looked at me like i was crazy when i said i was on the vampires side me being a huge true blood and lost boys fan it came natural for me to root for them. I feel as though maybe they should have rented Blade instead if they liked seeing vampires die. Maybe it wasn't in stock i thought to myself as Paul started the last movie it was already getting pretty late and they just had to turn off all the lights. It was to make the mood scary Quill said in that stupid monster voice he's been using off and on all night. OK i thought this movie better scare the hell out of me for all the hype surrounding it but i hope it doesn't scare me too bad. Or else i might have to sleep downstairs with them well maybe not all of them.

It seemed pretty good so far not too scary but a couple of good jump scares. I had to go to the restroom and i better take the chance and do it now before the really scary stuff starts and im to afraid to go alone. I made my way into the hall and tried to turn on the light but i was quickly instructed to turn it back off by Paul. Sure i thought let me fall and crack my head open in this dark house that im not familiar with. I found the bathroom by sheer memory and turned the light on. The shower curtain was closed which bothered me i had to open it to make sure there was nothing there. I opened it quickly kind of scaring myself there was nothing there.

But my mind was playing tricks on me i could hear the movie still playing in the back ground the scary music not really helping my cause. I made my way back towards the living room when suddenly i herd a noise behind me. I quickly turned around to see what it was i couldn't see anything in the dark. As i turned back to walk something jumped out at me from the side and grabbed me i froze in fear for a moment the only thing i could do was scream and knee the person who grabbed me. But my screams where drownded out by the sound of the guys laughing and Quill on the floor in pain.

Jacob turned on the light with a smile and i turned to see Quill on the floor holding himself. He was the one that grabbed me and Paul was the one standing behind me making noise. I was angry but happy at the same time happy i wasn't a victim of some deranged Michael Meyers guy with a mask and abandonment issues. And happy that Quill got what he deserved. But he looked really mad he jumped to his feet and rushed at me with a look in his eyes that was scarier then any movie. He grabbed me by the arms and pushed me up against the wall.

It looked as though his eyes were changing. I was scared of what he might do just as Jacob comes out of know where and throws Quill a crossed the room. He must have threw him 20 feet at least Quill landed against the front door making a loud bang. Where did Jacob get the Strength to do that i thought i looked at him but he quickly turned away as though he was hiding something. He said he had to go outside to cool down Embry came to see if i was OK as Paul rushed to help Quill who looked as though he was kind of scared after what Jacob did to him.

**Sorry I took long with the chapter had some problem with the computer **

**Please leave reviews**


	6. Break ups to make ups

**Jacob's POV**

Man i could have ripped his head off i had to get out of there before i fazed and did something awful. I could just imagine what Bella would think if she saw me like that i hope she didn't notice anything. Quill and Paul joined me outside Quill approached and reached out his and as he said

''Hey man I'm sorry i lost my temper it's like i couldn't control myself''. I shook his hand and apologized for throwing him across the room. As Paul said

''I don't think she noticed anything besides you throwing Quill 20 feet she probably just thinks it was an adrenalin rush''.

I agreed as we continued talking Embry and Bella made there way outside. Bella looked kind of embarrassed as i approached her and said.

''Are you OK were you hurt''?

''No'' she replied ''I'm fine Quill already apologized i just can't get over how you threw him like that what was that''?

Paul, Quill, and Embry said they were going to go back inside and start the movie i told them to give us a second. I looked at Bella and asked

''Are you sure your OK''?

''Yes I'm good'' she said ''but how did you do that she asked''?

''I'm not sure'' i replied ''i kind of just did it without thinking it must have been an adrenalin rush you can Google it'' i said with a smile.

''Yea OK let's go finish the movie'' she said as she took my hand and led me inside.

As we made our way inside she stopped and looked at me with the most beautiful look and said

''Thank you for saving me''.

''Your welcome'' i replied as she smiles and says

''Yea you saved me from the big bad wolf''.

You have no idea i thought as we sat down Bella sitting right next to me closer then she has all night. All the work i was doing threw out the first two movies to inch closer to her when all i had to do was toss Quill around the house. This is the perfect feeling i thought this is where she should be by my side.

We must have dozed off before the movie ended i awoke to laughing. As i see the guys standing over me and Bella with a camera phone taking pictures. Bella must have fell asleep in my arms it felt good but i was angry at the guys. I wanted to chase after them and delete the pictures but i didn't want to ruin the moment and wake her up i liked holding her in my arms it felt right. So i let them off the hook and fell back asleep.

I woke up to the sunshine glaring off the TV right into my face it's still early and the movie must have been scary because i notice the guys sleeping pretty close to each other so i quickly grabbed my phone and took a picture of that. As i noticed Bella open her eyes as i said to her good morning we must have crashed did you sleep ok Bella replied good morning yea i don't know what happened i was just really comfortable maybe because i had a Jacob body pillow.

''Oh my god i hope i didn't drool on you or anything was i snoring im so embarrassed''.

''No'' i said laughing ''but you did fart a little no I'm kidding''.

''So not funny'' she said ''hey whats up with fruity three stooges down there they look like they bonded a little too much last night'' she said as we both laughed.

Bella got up to take a shower and get ready. I didn't want her to leave my side and i had a feeling she felt the same. I saw that the guys where starting to wake up so i got up and made my way to the kitchen. I was going to make us something to eat because i am hungry so she must be to because she only ate two slices of pizza last night. I decided to make French toast with bacon and eggs over easy since it was something simple. When i got done she made her way to the kitchen wearing red shorts with a black v neck t-shirt and flip flops. She had her hair braided in pig tails she looked beautiful even when she wasn't trying. I asked her to sit down and i told her that i made her something to eat.

I joined her at the table and we started to eat just as the guys walked in and started to grab plates. She asked if my dad was up and i told her that he was in the living room eating and watching the news. The guys said they were going to go home and take a shower and change there clothes. They made sure they left before they had to clean up. I was going to clean the kitchen and get ready but Bella told me to get ready and she will clean up i told her no its alright i can do it but she said insisted because i made her breakfast and its only fair if she did the dishes.

**Bella's POV**

When Jacob left i started to do the dishes and wipe down the counter. When i got done I made my way to the living room and started to talk to Billy. He asked me what was with all the noise last night i told him Quill and Paul were trying to scary me and it got out of hand. But everything was fine after Jacob threw Quill across the room and into the door. But they made up afterwards and everything was OK. He asked me what our plans were today? I told him i didn't know yet and i will see what Jacob wants to do. Jacob came down the stairs looking incredible he was wearing light blue jeans and tight white t shirt i never knew he was so muscular. He came and sat down next to me and took my hand to hold it. We stayed like that for awhile before the guys came back. I asked him what he want to do he said it didn't matter as long as he was with me. I asked him if he wanted to go to the fair that i saw yesterday on my way down here. He said sure we can do that he smiled then we got up and told Billy we would be back later.

We made our way to the door and saw the guys where coming up already changed in different clothes. Embry asked what are we doing i told them of our plans then we made our way to my car as Paul asked if he can drive he said he would be careful? I told him i didn't know then he started to beg like a little kid and he gave me the sad puppy look. I told him fine but just up there and thats it. I threw my keys to him. Paul and Quill sat up in the front Jacob, Embry and me were in the back i was sitting in between Jacob and Embry. Paul started the car and made his way to the fair i was worried about him driving my car but he actually did good i was shocked.

We got out of the car and Paul gave me my keys and asked me how he did? I told him he did good and maybe i will let him drive back. Quill asked with an attitude

''why do you let him drive and i can't''.

I told him because you never asked me and so he asks and I told him no with a smile. Then he started to act like a big baby so i gave in and told him he could if he was careful. What is up with me i never let anyone drive my baby being around Jacob must have me in a good mood. Jacob and Embry made there way to the booth to get us tickets. I was left with Paul and Quill great i told myself we sat at the gate waiting for them to return.

I began to wonder why i haven't herd from Chase not even a single text. So i thought maybe i should text him and see how he is. I know he stay mad at me forever its not like i did anything wrong well maybe i did a little i didn't tell him why i was going to be busy but then again he never asked. If Paul never got my phone he would never have known about it but i didn't like keeping things from him i was going to tell him but i had to figure out how. So i pulled out my phone and started to text him.

_**Hey what are u doing sorry about yesterday i was going 2 tell u but i didn't know how u were going 2 take it i know that was wrong of me so please don't be mad.**_

After i got done i sent it out and put my phone back in my pocket. Jacob and Embry got back with the tickets. I was going to give Jacob the money for my tickets but he refused and said it was OK. I asked if he was sure he said yes Embry asked Paul and Quill for there money. Paul said why do we have to pay and Bella don't it wasn't fair. Jacob said because i payed with my money for me and Bella and Embry payed for you two so if he wants his money back then give it to him because you guys didn't go up there to get your tickets. I agreed and laughed they got mad and gave there money to Embry.

**Chase's POV**

I saw i got a text from Bella she was saying she's sorry for yesterday. I knew she would be the first one to text. But i didn't think it would take her a whole day. I thought it will be a couple of hours tops. I didn't know what to tell her. I knew it was messed up what she did and i didn't like how that guy answered the phone saying he was her boyfriend that pissed me off. He told me she was busy involved in a hug I know i should of let Bella explain but i was to upset and i didn't want to hear it so i hung up on her i never do that. I guess I'll text her back

**Hey Bell I'm sorry i should have let u explain but i was upset u know u could of told me yea i would have been mad but u know u can tell me anything u know i cant be mad at u i love u to much i miss u**

I sent her the text and waited for her to text me back

**Jacob's POV**

We walked around trying to decide what ride to get on when Bella's phone went off she got it out of her pocket and read it. Whatever it said she looked happy she then started to text back. I wanted to know who she was talking to but i didn't want to be nosey i had an idea about who it was. Paul asked her who it was he didn't care if he was been nosy she told him it was Chase i knew it was him.

What does he want i know i shouldn't be upset with that but come on he gets all butt hurt and hung up on her with out letting her explain to him what was going on. She walked away from us when her phone started to ring it was him calling now so they could talk. We went to go sit down and wait for her. Embry asked i was ok they knew that i imprinted on her and they could see how her talking to him was killing me knowing shes talking to him and they are making up made me sick. Paul asked what am i going to do since they made up? I told them i didn't know yet but it seemed like everything was going good last night why does he have to come back into the picture. I thought they were mad at each other but i guess i was wrong. I hear her laughing on the phone. He is telling her that he is sorry and that he misses her and that he can't wait to see her. Quill told me not to give up that the guy will probably get mad again. He seems like a cry baby if he don't get his way he will throw a fit and she will feel sorry for him. He is just a little boy she needs a man not a older man but me im way better then that guy. I will treat her right and give her everything what she wants i thought to myself while i waited for her.

She came back to us and told us she was sorry for taking so long. So is everything good with you guys i asked her. She said that they talked about it and he understands but he said she should have told him. She said that he was going to come down here to see her but she didn't know great news now that cry babies going to come down i thought. After we were done with the fair we started to walk to her car she looked tired from all that walking and waiting in line to ride all the rides. I told her i could carry her on my back but she said shes was fine. She would have let me if she was not to busy texting that jerk.

We got to her car and she gave the keys to Quill so he could drive back it looks like he got his way after crying like a girl all because Paul got to drive up here. She let him drive to his house where we dropped them off. Then we made our way back to my house the ride home was quiet mostly because she was texting him. I was jealous he has what i want she should be with me but i couldn't tell her that i didn't want to make things more complicated then they already where. We got back to my house it was already pretty late and she seemed tired so i told her i was going to go to bed early. Even though i knew she was probably going to stay up late talking to him. I laid on the couch not able to fall asleep my mind wondering about her about him about them. I could hear her laughing from down here and it was driving me crazy. Even with the pillows smashed against both ears i had to get out of there so i left and made my way to Sam's i need someone to talk to.

**Bella's POV**

I'm tired but i don't want to stop talking with Chase this feels good. We haven't talked like this in a long time it finally feels like were connecting. After i apologized and he accepted it was like we were back to normal. He told me about things that were going on back in Phoenix and how he saw my mom at the store and she was getting big not in a bad way he said more like a babies about to bust out of me way. We both laughed i missed this before i came down here Chase was my best friend someone i could talk to about anything. And when i left it changed but it finally feels like were back to where we were before.

I told him that i had to get up early to meet Charlie back at our house. He didn't want me to go to sleep and honestly neither did i but i knew i had to drive early. And i didnt want to fall asleep behind the wheel so i told him that i would text him in the morning. He told me that he loved me and goodnight i said i know i love you too. I hung up with him then went to brush my teeth and change i laid in bed with so many questions on my mind and no clear answers. I closed my eyes to fall asleep when i thought to myself i hope tomorrow's not going to be awkward when i tell Jacob goodbye.

My phone went off and woke me up it was six in the morning it was Charlie calling to see if i had left yet. I over slept i got up brushed my teeth took a shower and got dressed i went downstairs where Jacob and Billy where sitting at the table talking. Jacob asked how i slept good i told him he asked if i wanted something to eat he said he could make me something. I told him it was OK that i would grab something on the way back. He looked kind of sad i don't know if he was sad because i was leaving or sad because i made up with Chase probably both i thought as i grabbed my bag. And made my way outside.

I told Billy goodbye and thanked him for letting me stay he said anytime. Jacob helped me put my bag in the trunk he looked like he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how. I told him that i had fun and we should do it again sometime and to tell the guys i said bye he said OK. And that he had fun too he gave me a hug and it seemed like it pained him to let me go it was kind of awkward leaving but i knew me and him would just create more problems. And i already had my plate full in that department. I drove away from the house looking at him in my rear view mirror i could tell something was bothering him I'll ask him the next time we talk.

**Leave review please update soon**


	7. The meeting

When i got home i seen that Charlie was already there he asked how my weekend was and what i did? I told him we didn't do anything special just watched some movies. I asked how his conference went he told me it went fine he said it was about some missing girls in our area. One was already found dead and the other some girl named Victoria was the latest victim.

He said they were looking for two males suspects and they were last seen in Port Angeles i asked if he was worried he said no that he was sure they would be caught before they made it threw Forks. I asked why hasn't it been on the news and he said they were keeping it quiet right now because they didn't want the kidnapers to know they were on to them. He said she was abducted two weeks ago and the chances of her being alive are slim and for me to be careful just in case.

I told him of course im always careful and i hope they catch them and find the girl alive. I asked him why i had to meet him so early he said because the case just had him worried and he wanted to know i was home. Which is understandable but it still had me getting up at 6 in the morning i thought so i told him i was going to go upstairs and go back to sleep for awhile he said OK. I made my way upstairs and into my bed it felt good to be back in my own bed not that anything was wrong with Jacobs bed but i just felt more comfortable here.

I slept for a couple hours but it seemed like it was only for about thirty minutes. I was awoken by knocking at the door i yelled for Charlie to answer it but the knocking continued. Charlie must not be here i thought as i climbed out of bed and made my way down stairs. I looked out to see who it was and i saw it was Emmett. Oh my god i look like shit i thought as i quickly tried to fix my hair and make myself presentable i opened the door i haven't seen him in awhile i almost forgot how hypnotizing his eyes were.

Hi i said looking embarrassed because of my appearance and the first thing he tells me is how beautiful i look. I smile nervously visibly blushing i ask how he's doing good he says i just wanted to stop by and see how you were. How do you know where i live i asked? It's a small town trust me everyone knows where the police chief lives he said smiling. Yea i guess i thought well im doing good i said so what's new? Nothing much he said i was wondering if you needed a ride tomorrow or if you wanted to hang out sometime and i realized i didn't have your number so i decided to come and see you i hope you don't mind?

No i don't mind well if it's such a small town it seems like you would have figured out a way to get my number i said with a smirk. Yea i was working on that but then i figured it would be easier to just come and get it in person plus it was a good reason for me to see you he said smiling. We continued talking when a truck pulls up into my driveway i recognized it. It's Billy i thought i told Emmett to give me a second as i made my way to the front yard to tell him that my dad wasn't home. Just as Jacob gets out of the truck i smile wondering what he's doing here? He smiles back at me but then he sees Emmett and his smile quickly disappears.

''Hi what's up'' i ask as Emmett sees Jacob and makes his way to us he comes up to me and Jacob and extends his hand to Jacob and says.

''Hi I'm Emmett Bella's boyfriend''.

Jacob doesn't shake Emmett's hand and says

''well that's weird because i thought Chase was her boyfriend''?

''Yea he was'' Emmett said ''she left him for me recently''.

''Oh well it must have been really recent because Bella was talking to him last night. When she was at my house and he keeps calling on the cell phone that she left in my room on my night stand this morning''. Emmett becomes speechless as i stand there in between them embarrassed and blushing.

I quickly grab my phone from Jacob and thank him for bring it too me i saw that i had three missed calls from Chase as Emmett says.

''Hey since you've got your phone now we can exchange numbers like we were talking about before we were interrupted''.

I hand him my phone as he starts to enter his number into it as Jacob says.

''you can go ahead and put your number in there after mine''.

''No its cool the numbers are in alphabetical order so E comes before J but thanks for the advice bro your phone seems kind of full Bella maybe you should start deleting numbers that you never call like in the J section'' Emmett says.

''Yea if it's too full just delete by letters E before J remember'' Jacob says

''Well i better get going i have some stuff i have to do but this weekend was fun Bell maybe we could do it again next weekend''.

''That might be hard for her unless im invited because she'll most likely be with me'' Emmett says with a smirk.

''Well that sounds like a sorry ass weekend'' Jacob says as he makes his way back to his truck and starts it up as he looks at Emmett and says

''and you definitely wouldn't be invited your kind's too scared to come down to La Push anyways. Well I'll see you later Bell''

Jacob says as he pulls out and starts to drive away before he stops and rolls down his window and says to Bella ''hey are you going to tell Chase about how we fell asleep together on Friday'' as he smiles and quickly drives away.

As Emmett yells out towards Jacob who is too far away to hear him ''well she would have to tell him about our kiss then''.

As Bella looks at Emmett and says ''he's gone you can cool it now what is it with you two arguing over me im not with any of you. Well im going to go and take a shower and call my boyfriend Chase back so I'll talk to you later''. I made my way back inside i didn't like being mean to Emmett but at the same time i didn't like them fighting over me and i didn't like that Emmett started it.

I made my way inside and called Chase back he just wanted to make sure i got home safe. I told him i was OK and i apologized for not texting him like i told him i would. He told me that he liked the conversation we had last night and it's been awhile since we've talked like that i agreed and told him that i was glad that he wasn't angry with me anymore. I told him that i was going to take a shower and do some laundry for school tomorrow i told him i would call him later.

I took a shower which was relaxing still thinking about how Emmett and Jacob were acting like little kids arguing over me and how i kind of liked it a little but still happy that me and Chase are back to normal i was still a little tired as i was woken up by the knocking at the door i talked to Charlie on the phone and he told me that he would be home a little later around dinner time. He said that he had to go to the station that they had a lead on the suspects which was good. I started to do my laundry and get ready for school tomorrow i wondered what was in store for me tomorrow.

**Thank u for reading and leave me some comments thanks**


	8. With Emmett

**Emmett's POV**

I can't belive he showed up and we started to argue in front of Bella i hope she'll still let me pick her up tomorrow for school. I know she can drive herself but im kind of missing her. It's getting to the point where i want to be with her all the time something I've never felt about someone before. I didn't like that she stayed with him for the weekend it bothered me a lot and the way he said they fell asleep together but i know i got him good when i told him that we kissed i know he heard me i wish i could been there to see his face.

I walk into my house when i see the guys in the living room playing the x-box i went over there to join were playing call of duty i explained to them what happened with me and Bella. I asked where the girls were they said they went to go hunt and that they will be back later. I told them i was going to go hunt too because its been awhile since I've hunted and i don't want to slip up tomorrow while Bella's with me.

After i got done hunting i went to the place that i showed Bella and i started to think of her. Just as Alice came up behind me and asked if she could join me i told i didn't care. We started to talk about Bella she was asking me when or if i was going to tell her. I told her I've been thinking a lot about it and i thought i would tell her Friday when i bring her here to the house to meet the family. I just hope when she comes over everything goes good and i hope she understands. I don't want to lose her over this but i will fight for her no matter what.

Alice said everything will go fine and that i shouldn't worry about it. We sat there in silence for awhile until she got up and said she was going to go back to get ready for school. I told her we still have 5 hours before school starts she said she knows that she has to find the right outfit for school and pick out my clothes for tomorrow. I told her i didn't need help like Jasper does i told her i can do that by my self. And with that she was gone i stayed for little awhile longer just thinking about things trying to clear my head then i made my way home.

It was almost time to pick up Bella for school i told Edward that i will be taking my jeep to school so they don't have to be there when i get her. I pulled up to her house and seen that her dad was still there. Should i go back and wait for him to leave or just go up there and see if shes ready to go i thought nervously. I got out and made my way to her door i was about to knock when the door opened and there stood Charlie. He looked at me funny just as he was about to say something to me Bella comes over and tells me to come in and wait that she was almost ready.

I walked in and closed the door as Charlie followed me i thought he was getting ready to leave but i guess i stopped him. Maybe he thought he was already at work as i felt he was about to interrogate me. He stood there looking at me like i did something wrong i thought maybe i better say something to break the silence i told him Good Morning Sir. He looked at me and said Good Morning as Bella came back into the living room and said she was ready to go. She told him that i would be taking her to school today. He looked happy about that but i could be wrong i should ask her when we are in the car.

We got in the car said our Good Mornings to each other and smiled. I told her i was sorry about yesterday with Jacob and i shouldn't have said anything to him. She said it was alright and that she wasn't mad about it anymore forget about it it's in the past is the way she put it. I asked her why her dad was looking at me like he wanted to kill me and then as soon as i said i was taking you to school he seemed happy about it. She stared to laugh and she told me that Charlie is trying to scare me and that he doesn't want her to be by her self right now because of whats been going on with a kidnapping in Port Angeles. I saw something about it on the news this morning i thought as I told her that i could take her to school everyday if she wanted so he wouldn't have to be worried about her. She said that sounds like a good idea.

We made it to school a little early i saw that my family was already there waiting for us. So we got out of the car and made our way towards them. Bella started to talk to the girls it seems like they get along pretty good. At first i thought Rose was going to act like a bitch kind of how she acts all the time with mostly everyone but i guess i was wrong. They have a lot of the same things in common i thought. She opened up to her and she was the one that told me i should drive her to school. I heard the girls talking about going to the movies tonight in Port Angeles but Bella said that she thinks her dad might not be too happy about that and they asked why so she told them whats been happening. I told them why don't we all go to the movies here we have a theater in forks that plays older horror movies. Alice said that she thought that would be a good idea and that we could all go together it can be a couples night she said with a smile.

The bell rang so we made our way to class we said our goodbyes and i told them that i would see everyone at lunch and well talk more about the plans to go to the movies. Im sitting in first hour talking to Jasper while the teacher talks about some crap that we will be doing this week something that I've probably already done a million times in the past and that there would be a test on it on Friday. Jasper and I already know all this stuff which sometimes made me want to stand up and ask if i could teach the class sometimes thinking i could explain certain things better seeing as I've lived threw most of them i wish we didn't have to sit here and listen to this we've been over this year after year school after school. It's starting to get old i thought but what can you do when you look like a teenager.

The bell rang thank god i quickly made my exit and walked to my next class another teacher talking about thinks I've lived threw. I passed Bella in the hall but i guess she didn't see me she was on her phone probably talking to he damn boyfriend i thought. I made my way into the classroom and took my seat in the back waiting for the teacher to come in. The teacher was running kind of late so everyone was talking and up visiting. Then some guy came in said that the teacher wont be in that she had to leave because of a family emergency. So he told us we could talk but as long as we stayed in our seats until it was time to go. Because he didn't really know what to do and she left in a hurry so there wasn't time to find a sub and he kind of looked a little uncomfortable like he didn't really want to be here talking to us. The class ended up going bye really fast i guess due to all the talking i hope the next one goes bye just as fast i thought then it would already be time for lunch and i would be able to talk to Bella.

Luckily it went bye pretty fast as the bell rang I made my way to the lunch room and i seen that my family was already at our table and Bella was in line getting something to eat. So i walked over to her and put my arms around her she kind of jumped like i scared her when i put my arms around her. She saw that it was me and sighed as she told me never to sneak up behind her because i scared the hell out of her. I told her i was sorry as we made our way to the table and sat down she asked me why didn't have anything to eat i told her that i wasn't that hungry and that i had a big breakfast but if i do get hungry maybe you could feed me. She started to laugh and said well i doubt that we both smiled as we started to talk about our plans for the night and what time we should go and what movie we should see.

It was already time to go back to class it seemed like lunch flew bye i walked with Bella to our next class we were talking as we made our way inside the class room and went to our seats. The whole time in class we were writing little messages to each other on the computer this is my favorite class because i get to talk to Bella. Were getting to know each other better she was telling me a lot about her self her likes and dislikes. The bell rang wow it was time to go to our next class i thought i wanted to stay in this class longer and talk with Bella.

The last class went bye like a blur and it was time to go home. Bella and I walked to my jeep i went to open the door for her so she could get in. We were almost to her house when i told her i would be here to pick her up and we will meet the others there she said that was fine we got to her house and i told her bye that i would see her soon She said bye to me and made her way inside i stayed in the driveway for a minute to make sure she got inside OK.

I got home real fast took my shower and tried to find something to wear for the date i mean the movie. I found the pants that i wanted they were grey jeans that looked like they could be black and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I was ready to go now we had to wait for the girls Alice and Rose can take for ever to find something to wear I hope Bella is not like can't they be like us guys find something and stick with it no they have to go change every 5mins because they don't think it looks good. Then there's thirty minutes fixing there hair then another twenty minutes of makeup after it's all said and done im just feel like going to bed. I told them i was going to head over to Bella's to spend sometime with her before we go to the movies we are supposed to meet up at seven.

I got over there and knocked on the door i heard her shout it's open so i walked in and told her i decided to come a little early. I asked where she was she said shes in her room getting ready. Probably already trying on her fourth outfit i thought to myself. She told me to come up I made my way up the stairs when i was walking up i saw some old pictures of her when she was little.I got to her room and knocked on the door she opened it and told me its alright you can come in im not going to bite i told her im OK if she does want to bite its her dad im scared of. She told me not to worry he was working late so your safe for now she said with a smirk.

I made my way to her bed and sat down while she was getting ready. While she was doing that i was looking around her room i saw a pictures by her night stand it was a women and her. I asked her who the women was she said that was her mom wow they look different she don't look like her mom at all she looks more like her dad. The other picture was her and some guy it looked like they took the picture at the mall. He had his arm around her so i guess that must be her boyfriend he looks pretty gay if i didn't know he was with Bella i would think he was.

I asked her if that was Chase she said ''yea that was taken two months ago''. I had to know so i asked if it was alright if i ask a personal question she said ''go head'' I asked if anyone thought he was gay. She started to laugh she said people have thought he was and she actually thought he might be but she found out that he was straight she thinks its because the way he dresses. I still think he is i don't think he is ready to come out of the closet probably because he has someone in there with him. I thought to myself letting out a low laugh but i didn't want to tell her that so i said yea maybe it's his style i asked her how they met. She said it was a long story and she didn't really want to talk about it.

Which is understandable with her having a gay boyfriend and all. So i just dropped it i seen she was almost ready she was putting her make up on there goes another twenty minutes i thought. She was wearing a purple and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some black skinny jeans. Those jeans made her ass look good i couldn't keep my eyes off of them. She had her hair down curly she looked breath taking she made me want to cancel the movies and just stay there in her room. But then i came to my senses she was ready to go. We made our way downstairs i went ahead of her and opened the passenger door for her while she locked up. She gave me a cute look when she saw that i opened the door for her she said well finally i meet a gentlemen i smiled as we pulled out of her driveway. We arrived at the theater last i guess they were waiting for us we decided to see the lost boys since it was Edwards favorite movie. Even thought we've seen it a million times but it was OK i would watch anything even the remake of shutter as long as i was with her.

While we sat and watched the movie i noticed her hand kind of wandering towards mine grazing my fingertips a couple of times. I wanted to hold her hand so bad but i didn't want her to get the wrong idea or freak out thinking i was trying to make her cheat on her boyfriend. Which i kind of want her to do especially with me. I was thinking of trying the patented yawn arm reach around but i wasn't sure how she would react instead i just looked her in the eyes and asked if it was OK if i held her hand. I told her it was because i was scared and i think she actually bought it because we held hands for the rest of the movie. But i didn't want to overstep our boundaries.

After the movie we all went our separate ways on the way back to Bella's house we stopped so we could get her something to eat. She said she wanted a burger and fries i told her i already ate once we got back to her house it was already late and Charlie still wasn't home. Which was a good thing i don't really feel like going to jail tonight. She asked if i wanted to come in i said yes we sat in her living room and watched TV for awhile until she fell asleep on my shoulder. I really wanted to lean in and kiss her but i knew she wouldn't approve of it. So i picked her up in my arms and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom i laid her in her bed and took off her shoes. Man i hope her feet don't stink i thought to myself as i pulled the blankets over her thank god they didn't.

I kissed her on her forehead and told her goodnight she didn't hear or feel any of it she was out must of been that double cheeseburger she devoured on the way home. I didn't feel right leaving her alone especially with what's going on so i decided to stay with her until Charlie got home. I was willing to deal with the consequences as long i knew she was safe. I didn't want her to wake up in the middle of the night and see me laying next to her and freak out. So i just sat at her computer desk i watched her sleep breathing in and out looking so beautiful and peaceful.

All i could think about was us and how bad i wanted there to be an us. And how bad i wanted to climb into her bed and just hold her. I stayed until the sun came up Charlie still wasn't home i had to hurry up and go home to shower and change then right back here to pick her up. I kissed her goodbye on her forehead and left a note on her computer that read.

You look beautiful when you sleep. Like an angel good morning Bella.  
p.s. your feet don't stink.

Emmett

**Please leave a comment**


	9. According to plan

**Jacob's POV**

It was early in the morning just as the sun was rising i was startled by the sound of someone yelling for help. I was in wolf form doing my patrol of the wooded area by the beach so i could hear the person well. I was making my away over to help when i saw two guys going down the hill to who ever was down there. I thought they were going to help but then i saw one of the guys had a knife sticking out from the side of his belt. The gleam from the blade caught my eye as he slowly unsheathed the blade i could sense the anger in the man's demeanor and i knew they were going to cause harm to whomever was down there.

I snuck around from the side to get a better view when i recognized the voice of the victim. I had to do something but i didn't want to risk exposing myself to someone especially someone i knew. But i couldn't let them get hurt so i barreled towards the man who carried the knife as he approached the victim who lay helpless on the ground. I snarled showing my teeth hoping that would be enough to scare them away when that didn't work i knew i had to attack. I leaped towards the man knocking the blade out of his hand i stood over him my teeth as sharp as the blade he carried. I could sense the fear in him.

I looked towards the other man and quickly made my way in his direction. I stood in front of him and growled as he ran off into the woods. As i turned back towards the first man i saw that he was already on his feet. He quickly grabbed his knife from the ground and fled in the opposite direction. Part of me wanted to chase him down and finish him off but i knew it wasn't my place. But now i was faced with a dilemma do i stay with this person risking exposure or do i leave them here and go for help?

**Kidnapper's POV**

They were on to us i knew our time was running out. After we dumped the girls body in the woods Victoria was her name. Everyone in this piece of shit town was looking for her. We had to get rid of her we couldn't risk her getting us caught she was becoming a problem. She begged us to let her go but it was too late for that she knew our faces our names where we were headed our plans. It had to be done she kept calling me Mr. even though i told her to call me Laurent.

She finally obliged while she was begging for her life I knew we had to kill her but James took a liking to her. I could see the sadness in his eyes as he carried her body towards her final resting place at the bottom of a hill deep in the woods. It didn't matter if she was found as long as it gave us time to disappear. He rolled her body down until it rested at the bottom amongst some leaves and broken tree branches. Her eyes still open glaring at the men who took her life.

We made our way back towards our car James says he remembered the way back. Once we get out of this town we can make our way to Mexico we had these stupid cops here looking for us. As well as the Canadian Mounties for the other girls we killed too bad they won't catch us not this time. As we came upon the car i noticed someone was there looking threw the windows somebody made us.

They started to come after us we ran threw the woods hoping to loose them we didn't want to draw anymore attention to ourselves. We got ahead of the pursuer and hid behind a tree overlooking a hill. James grabbed a tree brach from the ground and waited for the pursuer to come our way. As soon as the person past us James swung the branch striking the person in the head making them loose there balance and stumble down the hill. I had to make sure there were no witnesses i didn't want to kill any one else at least not today. But one more wouldn't hurt i thought as i pulled the blade from my belt. We made our way down to our next victim this was going to be messy quick and easy then were on our way.

I could hear the victim yelling for help mumbling there words looking as thought they were about to loose consciousness. Right as i was about to end the yelling i hear something approaching from the side it was a wolf. It stood and snarled at me and James another problem that needs solving i thought. I turned the blade towards the wolf as it leapt towards me knocking the knife out of my hands. It stood over me its razor sharp teeth inches away from my face.

I couldn't move i feared for my life. I turned and looked to my left to see James standing in awe shocked by what was taking place frozen in fear. The wolf then sat his sights on James running towards him James quickly ran away deeper into the woods. I saw an opportunity to escape so i jumped to my feet and grabbed my knife from the ground and ran back towards the car. Ill get back to the car and wait for five minutes. If James isn't here then im leaving alone.

When i got back to the car i noticed a cop car was pulling up more trouble i thought. Trouble that i can't handle alone i would have to run back the other way and find James. Just as i turned to run i bump into him i quickly grab him and stop him from going to the car. I point in the direction of the cop car he sees it. I motion in the opposite direction as we go that way i tell James that this is just a small hiccup. The plan remains the same now we just have to walk back into town and find another car.

**Victim POV**

I was on my way home when i saw a car pulled over on the side of the road i thought they might need help. So i got out of my truck and made my way over there. I didn't see any one near the car then i caught a glimpse of someone coming out of the woods. It looked like they were coming back to there car but what were they doing in the woods i thought?

They saw me and took off running so my instinct was to go after them i didn't get a good look at them but they were running from something. I chased them for awhile then i lost them i made my way to a hill i stopped to see if i could spot them when suddenly i was hit from behind by something i lost my balance and began to tumble down the hill.

I remember touching the back of my head then looking at my hand i was bleeding i felt dizzy i was shouting for help but i was in and out of it. The next thing i saw was them coming down the hill i guess to finish me off. One of the guys that was approaching me had a knife as soon as he got to me he had a look in his eyes a look of evil.

Then out of no were a wolf comes and attacks him. Then i saw the wolf go after the other guy then they both took off running in different directions. I guess the wolf scared them i didn't see how because i was starting to black out but i knew what i saw the next thing i remember is waking up and seeing them run off. I thought the wolf was going to go after me but then it took off into the woods and the next thing i know i saw a figure walking towards me i wasn't sure if it was someone coming to help me or those guys coming to kill me i couldn't get a good look at him until he got closer when he did i saw who it was i was wounded how did he know to find me here.

The next thing i remember is waking up in the hospital. I was trying to remember what happen but it was all a blur all i could remember is pieces of what happened. Then the doctor came in it was Dr. Cullen he asked me how im feeling i told him my head hurt and i couldn't remember what happened in the woods. He told me i must of had some memory loss probably from the blow i took on the back of the head he said it should only be temporary but other then that i was fine and lucky to be alive.

Then he asked how my leg was feeling? I was thinking to myself what do you mean my leg nothing is wrong with it. Then I looked down at my legs and i saw my right leg had a cast on it i asked him what was wrong with my leg then he started to tell me that i fell down a hill. I guess i twisted something on the way down he said i would have to wear the cast for awhile. I asked him where Jacob was and that i wanted to talk to him about the woods. He looked at me like he was hoping i wouldn't remember what happened in the woods but it was all starting to come back to me. He went to get find him and told me he would be back to check up on me. I told him thank you as he left the room.

**Jacob's POV**

I hope every things OK i hope i was in time i tried to get here as fast as i could as fast as my truck would take me. I was sitting in the waiting room biting my nails wondering what was going on as i see the leeche come out from the hospital room. He was coming my way he looked worried i didn't want to talk to him but it seemed important. He asked if i would come with him to his office that it was about what happened.

I followed him into his office where he closed his door and asked me to sit down i told him that i was fine standing and asked

''what this was about''?

He said that ''this incident can't get out and i must not tell anyone what's happened or how i saved the victim''. He said that if i was exposed it would risk exposure for everyone and he knows we don't see eye to eye but we have an understanding. And we need to work together to make sure this stays between our kind and his kind.

I agreed and asked ''what should we do to cover up what happened''?

He told me that the victim was suffering from a slight case of amnesia and wasn't sure what happened. So if we stick with that and say what was seen must have been caused by the head injury and that you were the one that scared them off but in your human form then we should be fine. Is this understood he said with a harsh tone that i didn't like. Yea i get it i told him but after this i don't want you to think this makes us friends because we are far from it i said as i walked out of his office shutting the door in his face.

**Thank you for reading please leave reviews**


	10. Patient unknown

**Jacob's POV**

What do i say i can't just open up and tell them what i am and what i was doing. So i sit here waiting thinking about what to say how to explain myself. I really don't want to talk about it but i know it's going to get brought up so i have to make something up get my story straight. I opened the door and walked in and saw the victim looking at me and smiled as i asked how are you feeling? Pretty good the victim responded ill live thanks to you how did you know to find me? I hesitated for a second then responded i was up early so i went for a run and i guess i just ended up kind of far from my house.

Right place right time the victim said yea i guess so i were you out there in the first place i asked. The victim said on my way home i saw a car pulled over and i thought they might need some help so i pulled over to help them. Then the victim said that they were in the woods and took off so i followed them to see if everything was OK and then the next thing i knew i was hit by something on my head and i don't remember after that its like a blur. Well its a good thing i was there to help you I'm glad your OK i said. I told the victim that i will be right back that i had to make a phone call. I pulled out my phone and started to call.

**Bella's POV**

I was going to get in the shower to get ready for school when i saw the note Emmett left on my computer. He so thinks he is funny but thats what i like about him. I started to get ready for school i put my hair up in a clip and put my make up on. I went threw my closest to find something to wear i put on my plaid bottom dress the top of the dress is black and the bottom of the dress is black and blue. I put on my black flats and went to the kitchen to eat something before Emmett comes to pick me up. I saw that my dad was not down here i guess he left early to work on the case with the missing girl Victoria. When i was cleaning up i heard a knock on the door i made my way to the door ready to leave because i knew it was Emmett. We made our way to his jeep when I told him thank you for letting me know that my feet don't stick. He started to laugh i love the way he laughs i thought what am i saying i can't having feeling for him because i have Chase. We sat in silence on our way to school.

We met up with his family and we were all talking when a man approached me. He told me i had to go with him that my dad was in hospital. I looked at Emmett and there family they looked like something was wrong. Emmett said he would take me to the hospital the man said that he would take me it's family only he said. I was going to tell him well your not my family and i don't know who you are but i decided i didn't want to start a fight maybe he's a cop of a friend of my dad's so i told the others i would see them later.

We started to walk to the mans car and as we got in he told me his name was Sam and that he was good friends with billy and that Jacob called him and asked if he would get me that something happened and it was an emergency. I started to ask him how my dad was doing is he OK and what happened i said. He told me that my dad was fine he just hurt his leg and that he had a cast on he will be able to go home tomorrow he said. I asked when did this happen he said it was early this morning. I asked why Jacob was there and why did they call him and not me He said that Jacob was the one that found him and they were waiting for my dad to wake up so they could get me.

We got to the hospital and he dropped me off in front and said he was going to park. I made my way inside to find my dads room i saw Jacob out side of a room sitting he looked kind of worried. I ran to him and gave him a hug i whispered in his ear i told him thank you for staying with my dad and finding him. He said it wasn't a problem he kissed me on my check and said he was happy that he could help. We walked into my dad's room i saw that he was laying down on the bed sleeping so me and Jacob decided to leave so my dad could sleep. We went to sit down in the waiting room there was no one there. I started to wonder where Sam was at so i asked Jacob he said that he was probably with the other's down in the cafeteria eating. He told me it was just Paul, Quil, Embry and Billy.

I asked Jacob what happened he said that he was out running and heard someone calling for help and he said it was Charlie. I asked what was my dad doing out there. He said that on his way home he saw a car pulled over and thought they needed help. He saw them in the woods and then they just took off running and it seemed suspicious so he went after them and i guess they knocked hit him on his head and he fell down a hill. Your dad said he doesn't really remember that much after that its all kind of fuzzy for him right now he said. I told him thank you again for helping my dad it was a good thing you were there. I don't know what they would have done to him if he wasn't. I was thinking why were they out there in the woods so early in the morning?

Jacob asked if i was OK i told him i was good now that i knew everything was OK with my dad. I told him i was going to check up on him to see if he was awake yet. I got up and made my way to my dad's room i saw that he was up now. He looked at me and said Hey i asked him how he was feeling?

He said that his leg hurt but other than that everything was good. I told him that Jacob told me what happen and that im happy that he's alright. He said yea thanks to Jacob i was safe. I asked him when do you think they will let you go home he said maybe tomorrow because they wanted to keep an eye on him just to make sure everything was OK and that they wanted to do some more tests to make sure he didn't have any kind of internal injuries of head trauma but he said not to worry that he felt fine.

I asked why he thought those guys were in the woods he said he didn't get a good look at them but he thinks they might be the kidnapper's that there looking for. And if they were he only saw the two of them which means they did something with the girl Victoria. He said he already told his deputy to get a search party to comb threw the area and see if they can find anything. I told him that i was going to let him get some rest and that i would be right outside.

He told me it was OK and that i could go back to school if i wanted of course i refused. And told him i would stay with him until the test's come back. I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and told him that i loved him and i was glad he's OK. I left the room and went to sit with Jacob i asked how he was doing he said he was good but still a little sad. I asked why he was sad he said because i was still with Chase. We both smiled and looked in different directions your making me blush i told him. Well isn't that a good thing he said smiling back at me? Yes i replied well it's good and bad good because it makes me feel special but bad because i shouldn't let another man who is not my boyfriend make me feel special.

''So how are you and Chase doing he asked with a smirk''?

''Do you really care'' i asked ''or do you just hope that i answer and say were not doing so well''?

''I'm kind of hoping your not doing so well but then again it doesn't bother me that much knowing your with him. Because he's not here so i don't have to see you two together and plus you being with him means your not with that punk Emmett'' Jacob said.

''What's your problem with Emmett anyways i asked''?

''It's complicated it goes way back before i was born I don't know it's just bad blood our families just don't get along its tradition to hate the Cullen's'' he said smiling and ''i don't want to be the guy that breaks tradition you know what i mean'' he said with a cocky smile.

''Yea you surely don't want to be that guy the guy that did that would be a jerk. ''How dare he want to bury the hatchet with someone he has no real problem with someone he argues with just because there families didn't like each other way before he was even born. What a dick that guy would be'' i said laughing.

''Exactly'' Jacob said with a smirk

''Yea well the guy that breaks tradition could possibly have a shot with me someday. But since your not that guy never mind'' i said.

''Well hey now people can change'' he said quickly changing his tone.

''Yea'' i said smiling ''let's get something to eat''.

We entered the cafeteria and saw the guys eating they each had two plates a peace well except for Billy he only had one i guess he grew out of the eating like a wild animal phase i thought as we made our way towards them.

''How's your dad Billy asked''?

''He's good just a little banged up bumps and bruises and a cast on his leg they say he should be out of here by tomorrow thank god for Jacob''.

''Yea my boy over here playing the part of superman'' Billy said smiling with pride.

''Yea more like wonder women'' Quill says as they all start laughing as Billy responds

''well at least he's a hero your not even good enough to be sidekick'' he said as the guys all laughed. And Paul said

''oh you got burned bro''.

''Yea i did get burned'' Quill said ''but that was this morning when i was making your mom breakfast in bed''.

''Hey now'' Billy said ''let's not get carried away here''.

''Yea your right'' Paul says.

''After all i was the one at your mom's house this morning'' Billy says holding in his laughter.

''Oh wow your both burned'' Jacob said ''damn my dad just set you guys on fire i smell burnt Quileute meat aren't you hungry Bell'' he said pointing at Quill and Paul?

''No it's OK'' i said ''i eat real meat not chicken and goose''.

''Yea well you couldn't handle my meat'' Paul says laughing.

''No one can'' Embry said ''because they can never find it''.

''Yea because it belongs to your mama'' Paul says.

''Enough with the mom's and mama's'' Billy said in a stern voice ''act like gentlemen we have a beautiful women in our presence''.

''Yes we do'' Quill said ''but why did you name her Jacob'' Quill says laughing out loud as Jacob makes his way to where Quill is sitting when Billy stops him and says

''that's enough let's just eat and be great full that Charlie is OK''.

''Well I'll eat to that'' Quill said.

''You'll eat to anything'' Jacob says as me and him sit down.

''Yea your right'' Quill says smiling.

**Thanks for reading please leave comments**


	11. Just Friends

**Bella's POV**

We were on our way to my house we just left the hospital the tests came back and everything is good with Charlie well besides the leg so i told him i would pick him up tomorrow. Jacob pulled into the driveway and turned off the car i asked him what happen to Sam i didn't see him after he dropped me off He said he was going to park so i thought he was going to stay and take me home after but he never came in i said. Jacob said

''Sam isn't much of a people person and he likes to keep to himself''.

''But why did he pick me up if he doesn't like being around people'' i asked.

''Because we asked him to and he knew we were all worried about Charlie and he knew no one wanted to leave'' Jacob said.

''Well that was nice of him tell him i said thank you well i better get going i will see you later thank you for everything i don't know what i would do without you'' i kissed him on his cheek and said goodbye.

I got to my door and saw Jacob pulling out of the driveway and driving away i was wondering what happened to Billy i guess the other guys took him home so me and Jacob could have sometime alone. I went to my room to get out of my clothes and put on something comfortable so i went to my closet and grabbed my grey sweatpants and a black t shirt. I took my hair out of my clip i saw it was close to being dinner time but i wasn't hungry i had to much on my mind so i made my way downstairs and into the living room. I don't have to fight for the TV with Charlie i thought. I was watching TV when i heard my phone go off i must have left it upstairs so i ran upstairs to get it i didn't see who was calling i just answered it.

**Chase's POV**

I thought i should call Bella to see how things are going. She picked it up it sounded like she was out of breath i asked her if she was OK. She said she had to run up the stairs to get her phone. Oh i said i asked her how her day was? Not so good she said my dad is in the hospital i was freaking out at first but everything is fine now he will be home tomorrow. What happen to your Dad i asked? He was following some suspects in the woods when i guess he lost track of them and they snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of the head and he fell down a hill but he is fine thank god he just has a cast on his leg she said. Well im glad he's OK i said. Thanks so What about your day she asked it was alright same old stuff school then home but it was alright i told her.

Oh yea i forgot to tell you that i miss you and i wish you were here with me i told her. Oh that is sweet i miss you too she said. But it seemed like something was wrong like she don't really mean it just something in her voice i don't know maybe im just looking too much into things i thought. I know this is killing her that i can't be there right now holding her in my arms but i will make this work for both of us.

We talk every night but lately it seems like our conversations are getting shorter and shorter things are always coming up she has homework to do or she has to make dinner and i have to admit it's the same for me it feels like were growing apart. This always seems to happen when we talk either she says she has to clean up around the house or i say i have a lot of homework so we say our goodbyes but i want to see her so bad i long to see her smile to touch her to kiss her i wish there were a way i thought missing her more and more everyday were apart.

She was talking to me about some movie she went to go see with her friends yesterday. I was not really listening to what she was saying i was too busy worrying about the state of our relationship i kept saying yea or really agreeing with everything she said. Plus I was think about some other stuff thats been happening here. I've been thinking a lot about this girl at my school. I know that i have Bella but she is all the way over there and i love her but i have to face the truth sooner or later and come on guys have needs too. It all started the weekend Bella stayed at that guys house that pissed me off and gave me the mentality that what she don't know wont hurt her. I know its wrong of me but how do i know for sure she's not messing around over there.

She asked me if i was listening to what she was saying? I told her yea then she said so what did i say? I was going to tell her what she said when i was saved. She told me that someone was at her door i heard her say Hi come in. Who was at the door i thought one of her male friends that she's always hanging out with. Then she got back on the phone and told me that she had to go and that she would call me later tonight. I told her alright and that i loved her but she hung up the phone before i got a chance to say everything. I wonder who was at the door who was so important that it made her get off the phone with me?

**Emmett's POV**

School was mind numbingly boring and i couldn't keep my mind off of Bella i hope everything is OK with her at the hospital. When school got over i told my family that i was going to her house to see if everything was OK but first i had to hunt then i will go over there and see how she is. I made my way to my Jeep and drove out to the woods so i could hunt. I killed two deers then made my way to Bella's house i checked my self in the mirror to make sure i didn't have any blood on me. When i was getting close to her front door i could hear her on the phone. I knew she was talking to that punk. Should i leave and let them talk or should i just interfere.

I heard her asked if he heard what she was saying so i guess he wasn't really paying attention. Well i guess i know what im going to do i knock on the door and she opened it and told me Hi come in. I could tell by the look in her eyes she was happy that i was there and then i heard her tell him that she had to go and she would call him back later and i thought i heard him say i love you but she hung up before she could hear what he said. But with my hearing i heard what he said there must be trouble in paradise i thought.

What happen at the hospital i asked? She told me that her dad was in there because he got hurt in the woods and that he was fine he just has to wear a cast on his leg and that he will be home tomorrow. Thats good im glad he is fine and that it was just his leg i told her. I told her how school went and how much it sucked especially because she wasn't there. She smiled and asked if i wanted something to drink i told no thank you that i was fine. I asked her if she's eaten anything and if not i can take you to get something. Yea that would be nice she said let me go and change I'll be back down in five minutes she said making her way up the stairs. OK i said as I noticed i got a text from Alice

**Hey take her 2 ur place next 2 the water fall i will have sumthing set up 4 u.**

I texted back alright I put my phone back in my pocket as Bella came down stairs looking beautiful instantly taking my breath away even if she has on worn out jeans and a plain tank top. It seems like she doesn't care what she looks like she doesn't care what people think of her as long as she is comfortable yet she still manages to be radiant. I like that about her i thought she was going to get all dressed up. Are you ready to go i asked her yea let me get my jacket i left it in my room I'll go get it and I'll meet you outside she told me.

She came outside and locked her door she got into my jeep and asked ''where are we going''?

I didn't say anything for the longest time hoping we would get there before she asked again but she asked again right before we got there.

''Well it's a secret I can't tell you if i do i will have to kill you'' i told her with a smile trying not to laugh.

She turns in her seat looking at me and says ''i thought we were going to get something to eat why are we here''?

''I wanted to take you to the place where we had our first kiss''.

''So what you think your going to kiss me again'' she said with a smirk ''well'' she asked as she got out of the car.

''Yea if you want me to kiss you and if you want to kiss me but if not im good'' i told her.

We made our way down the path and to the waterfall i turned around to see Bella's face. She looked shocked im going to have to thank Alice for this man now im going to owe her big i thought. She strung up some lights in the trees and somehow lit up the waterfall and she had some music playing. I seen she had a picnic basket and blanket spread out. We made our way to the blanket and sat down.

''What do you think'' i asked her?

''How did you do this i love it i just thought we were going somewhere like IHOP but this is a lot nicer'' she said with a smile looking as though she wanted to cry. ''I like the lights and how the waterfall is lit up its all so beautiful'' she said as she started to cry.

''Don't cry'' i told her she said she was crying because she was happy no one has ever done anything like this for her.

''Thank you for this'' she said.

''Don't thank me you should tell Alice she did this so i can't really take all the credit''.

''Well thank you and tell her i said thank you'' she said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

I was sitting there watching her eat and i had to make it seem like i was eating every once in awhile i would distract her with something making her look away long enough for me to toss some of my food into the woods then i would have to act like i was chewing. She saw that i was looking at her.

''Do i have something in my teeth if i do you want some'' she said.

''No you don't have anything in your teeth just watching you eat'' i said.

''Well can you not look at me and eat your food'' she said blushing.

We were done eating as i started to put the rest of the food back in the basket. ''You know you just wasted some of that food and why don't i ever see you eat'' she said. What do i tell her i don't want to tell her the truth yet.

''I ate some of the food im not that hungry because i ate earlier remember this whole set up is a surprise to me too''.

''Well for you being a big muscular guy i just thought you would eat more im not saying your fat or anything like that you know what just forget that i brought it up'' she said looking embarrassed.

''So whats going on with you and that guy i asked''?

''Do u mean Chase'' she said.

''Yea him'' i said

''nothing much every things still the same with us were together and thats about it'' she said.

It made it seem like something was wrong but she didn't want to say. ''Come on whats bothering you i thought we were friends you know you can talk to me'' i told her.

''I know i can talk to you its just hard because i don't want to hurt you and i know you have feelings for me and you really don't want to know whats going on with me and him'' she said.

What do i say to that she knows i have feelings for her and i know she has feelings for me. ''You know what just forget the feelings i have for you and just tell me im a big boy like you said i can handle it i told'' her im ready for anything.

''Alright if you want to know'' she said

''i wish i was not with him because he's never done anything like this for me. Emmett what you did it makes it seem like we are together but we are just friends and friends never do this. I know you want us to be together but i can't hurt Chase i know we kissed before and i will tell you the truth. I want us to be together but i can't do that to Chase not after all that we've been threw even if we are having our ups and downs. I love him but when im with you everything changes i feel like im not with the right person. And it's crazy because i just met you and it seems like I've know you my whole life'' she told me.

''Bella i know what you are saying i get that you don't want to hurt him but im not going to change my feelings for you especially for some guy that has never taken the time to show you how much he cares for you. And yea your right we just met but when im with you it just seems like its you and me like we shut out the rest of the world like there's nobody else''.

''Im not telling you to end it with him because of what i feel for you but what ever you do i will be here waiting for you weather its as your friend or more than that. I don't want to lose you as a friend because of this what i did tonight. Im sorry i made you feel like this or if i confused you at all and im sorry he never did this for you. But i will be happy as long as were friends. I will try not to do the couples things or anything romantic i said laughing. I saw that i put a smile on her face''.

**Bella's POV**

''You don't have to worry you will still be my friend no one will take that away from us. I just have to figure some stuff out with Chase. I have a feeling he don't want to be together or maybe its just me. We talk everyday but something's changed in him. I don't know what it is maybe because im out here or that weekend with Jacob. But we worked it out and i thought it was in the past maybe its all in my head. Oh speaking of Jacob why don't you guys get along''?

''We are just different people and we don't get along with each other we never have'' he said. It made it seem like he really didn't want to talk about it so i just dropped it.

We were sitting there in silence looking at the waterfall and the lights when it started to get cold. ''Hey come here i will keep you warm'' he told me holding out his hand.

''I thought you said you would not try the couples thing''.

He started to laugh ''yea but friends can keep each other warm'' he said.

''Yea they can'' so i took his hand and he pulled me next to him. i don't know how he is going to keep me warm when his hands are so cold. We sat like that me in his arms before he pulled me between his legs and i had my back on his stomach with his arms around me.

''Hey friends don't hold each other like this'' when i started to pull away. He pulled me back and held me tighter like he didn't want to let go.

''Yea well your still cold so im trying to make you warm and friends can do this'' he said smiling.

''What kind of friends do this'' i said?

''I don't know but I'm sure some friends somewhere do this'' he said laughing.

''What ever you say so can i ask you something'' i said?

''Sure you can ask me anything'' he said with a smile.

''Why don't you have a girlfriend you have every thing besides the looks'' i said laughing.

''Ha Ha very funny'' he said ''i don't know im just waiting for the right girl but i think i found her well now that i think about it she's not the girl for me'' he said laughing.

''Well maybe the girl thinks your not the right guy for her'' i said smiling. I don't know how long we've been here but it seems like it's getting late so i told him we better get home.

He cleaned up our little picnic i tried to help but he told me no that he could do it. We walked back to his jeep and he open the door for me and i got in. He walked around and got in and started the car. I started to get cold again so i put the heater on and we just sat in silence all the way home.

''Are you going to school tomorrow'' he asked me when we pulled up to my house.

''I have to pick up my dad tomorrow but i know he really doesn't want me to miss school again so yea im going to school tomorrow''.

''So can you pick me up and maybe take me to get him after school or i can take my car to school and get him if you don't want to''.

''I can take you tomorrow but you know im going to start charging you'' he said.

''What ever i can give you money for gas or i can just take my car''.

''No its OK im just joking besides i never said i was going to charge you money i also except kisses as payment'' he said smiling

''i will take you plus it gives me a chance to get to know your dad more even if im just a friend'' he said.

''Thank you for this night i needed it i will see you tomorrow i would invite you in but its late and i've had a long day all i want to do is take a shower and go to bed plus you families going to think i kidnaped you''.

''If i was kidnaped my family would be happy and i would be happy because i would be with you'' he said.

''Yea well goodnight and thank you again''. He bent down and kissed me on my cheek and said ''goodnight see you tomorrow''.

**I'd like to thank everyone that reads and leaves comment's please continue to read and comment thanks.**


	12. Change of plans

**Bella's POV**

Its been a week since my dad's accident they found the body of Victoria in the woods two days after my dad was released. They had to bring her parents in to identify the body it was her i can't belive someone would be cruel enough to do that. My heart goes out to her family i found out that she was an only child i can't begin to imagine what her family is going threw. Charlie wanted to be at work to help them with the case but he knows he cant do much for them because of his leg.

Emmett and Charlie got pretty close they talk about sports and what ever it is that guys talk about. I thought Emmett was going to be sacred when we had to get Charlie from the hospital because of the last time he met Charlie. But everything went good. Emmett helped me with my dad almost everyday i got help from Jacob too but he didn't like to stick around when Emmett was there.

Chase and me are still the same nothing has changed which worries me somewhat I've been thinking about going down there to see him and see if we still have any kind of spark to see if there's any relationship left to salvage. If not i was going to end it with him in person i don't want to end it with him over phone of threw a text message that wouldn't be right he deserves better i should at less do it to his face.

Im not doing it for Emmett or Jacob im doing it for myself. Jacob has been a good friend to me i talk to him on the phone almost everyday or when he doesn't come over because of Emmett. He and Billy ask me how Charlie's doing and when will we be down there to see them. I was going to take Charlie down there to see them but i have plans today so i told them we would be down there tomorrow because its the weekend.

After school i was going to get ready to meet the rest of Emmett's family. I know his brothers and sisters its the parents i have yet to meet. We are on our way to there place now Emmett told me that he knows they will like me and to calm down that everything will be fine. Thats easy for him to say he just has to meet one of my parents i have to meet both of his no fair i thought.

We got to the house it was beautiful and i noticed that they didn't have any neighbors of any that i could see must be nice and peaceful. We made our way inside i followed him into the house trying my hardest not to bite my nails nervous habit i said to Emmett as we entered the living room where everyone was sitting waiting for our arrival as soon as we walked into the living room Alice jumped out of her seat and ran to me taking my hand and pulling me towards her parents. Here we go i thought just be yourself Alice said ''there going to love you''.

''Hello you must be Bella the one that we've been hearing about'' says Dr. Cullen.

''Yea he never shuts up about you'' Rosalie says with a smirk sitting in the corner of the living room.

I shake Dr. Cullens hand and say ''its nice to meet you'' he introduces his wife Esme to me. I shake her hand also and tell them how nice it is to finally meet them. Like wise she says she tells me how beautiful my eyes are i begin to blush as i thank her she asks me if i am hungry?

Not really i thought to myself but i answer ''yes'' she says

''well i hope you like fish'' i say ''yes'' as Rosalie says

''yea we don't usually eat this type of food everything has to be special for Emmett's girl'' she says smiling.

''Oh no you guys don't have to go out of your way for me trust me I'm nothing specia''l i say as i hang my head in embarrassment.

''Oh the contrary'' Esme says ''from what Emmett tells us you are very very special. You know he's taking quiet a liking to you i don't think I've ever seen him go out of his way like this for just any girl''.

**Emmett's POV**

She's right i thought to myself as i watched her talk with my family. I've never felt this way about anyone in all my life and to think all it took was me being a klutz not watching where i was going and accidently bumping into the girl that i would one day hopelessly fall in love with. It's just too bad she doesn't know how much i love her or how much she loves me. Or at least thats what Alice tells me her visions aren't exactly one hundred percent accurate and they can be altered but just this once I'm hoping she's right.

After we talked with the family i took her out back we took a walk down a path. ''Is it OK if i hold your hand'' i look over and ask her with a cheesy smile?

''What happened to just being friends she said''?

''Oh were still friends it's for your own protection incase like a bear or something comes i have you close so i can pull you away from danger''.

''Yea'' she says laughing ''it's probably the opposite you want me close incase a bear comes so you can grab me and throw me in it's direction giving you time to escape''.

''Yea you got me'' i said as we both laughed then we kind of paused for a minute just looking at each other. As the wind traveled from tree to tree whistling as the leaves fell around us i gently brush the hair from her eyes and say. I know were doing the whole friends thing but if i miss this chance to kiss you it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Me standing here looking into your eyes this right here right now this moment is all i could ever ask for. I lean in and kiss her our lips melting into one as i pull her close to me the warmth of her body melting my heart this is love i thought to myself as we pulled apart.

I could tell she physically liked the kiss but not morally she was kind of quiet as we walked back to the house. We were no longer holding hands she asked if i would take her home because she said she doesn't want to leave Charlie alone for to long incase he needs help with something. So we got into my jeep the whole way she didn't say a word just sitting there. It looks like she has a lot on her mind which is understandable. As we pull up the her house i notice someone standing on her front porch looking threw her window. I pull into her drive way and ask ''who is that''? As she responds oh my god.

**Kidnapper's POV**

It's been a week at least just a little while longer in this shit town then we can move on we've had a change in plans since that guy saw us in the woods. I just wish we could have finished him off he probably alerted the cops I'm sure they found the girl they think were heading south. I think we did just enough to throw them off our trail for now once everything settles down here we can make our way north back to Canada.

Now we just have to figure out a way to get out of here unseen. We've taken shelter in an abandoned cabin about ten miles from where we dumped the girl. I didn't like the idea of staying so close to the dump site but i know these dumb cops it's the last place they would look. I think I'm going to head into town and see if i can boost a car so we can get out of here I'll leave James here everyone's looking for two guys so maybe that will enable me to find a ride.

I told James not to do anything stupid just to stay inside that i would be back hopefully with a way out. I made my way threw the woods in the opposite direction from which we came i found a road it seems like it's hardly used hopefully it leads into town. I walk cautiously constantly looking around making sure I'm aware of my surroundings. I wouldn't want to get caught now not after all I've been threw not when I'm so close to finding a way out. I especially wouldn't want to get caught now because there's no way in hell I'm going down for this alone.

If i got caught knowing James he would stay in that cabin until he starved to death waiting for me to return. I got off the road i didn't want any cars to see me i continued to walk along side it until i came upon some brush. I made my way threw it and came across a hill I quickly climbed the hill once at the top i had a clear view of the town. I could see everything from here finally a break now i just need to see if i can get a car?

I made my way into town trying not to look suspicious dusting off my clothes as i pass a barber shop. Town seems kind of dead today which is good and bad good because there's not to many people out so i can go unnoticed.

But bad because no people means no cars i make my way past a bar i notice someone parked there car around the back. This is it our ticket out i slowly crept along side the car and tried the handle of course it was locked. Looks like I'm going to have to do this the old fashion way i thought to myself as i picked up a brick and smashed the window.

I tried to be as discreet as possible but how discreet can i be smashing in somebodies window in broad daylight. But i took the chance and hoped no one would notice or hear the noise. So far so good as i reached in and unlocked the drivers side door.

Now it would truly be my lucky day if the keys were sitting there waiting for me in the ignition. Or at least in the visor i quickly checked nope not in the ignition. Damn i looked around making sure no one was coming i flipped down visor not in there either. I guess i have to do everything the hard way i thought.

I leaned down to start hot wiring the ignition just as my elbow brushed against the horn. It honked echoing threw the vacant streets of the town now I'm sure some one heard that. I thought as i quickly exited the vehicle and scrambled back into the woods.

I didn't wait to see if anyone heard i just ran i couldn't risk getting caught hopefully they just thought it was some kids messing around trying to go joy riding. If i stayed and someone saw me they would know who i was and the cops would be crawling all over this place again. And i can't have that so i made my way back to the cabin trying to come up with a plan B.

I just hope it doesn't turn out like plan A did i thought as i made my way threw the woods trying to retrace my steps and get back to the cabin. If someone was alerted and did think it might have been us trying to take that car then we have to leave now. We have to get out of this god forsaken town by any means necessary.

**Thanks for reading please comment**


	13. Visitor

**Bella's POV**

''What is he doing here'' i said out loud. ''Who is that'' Emmett asks me in a worried tone I opened the passenger door and got out of the car. Shocked not really knowing what to say i begin to walk towards my front door as Emmett says.

''Hey Bella what's going on''?

I turned back looked at him and said ''it's Chase''.

_Why is he here_ I thought is something wrong did something happen to my mom I had so many thoughts running threw my mind as he notices me standing in the front yard.

''Bell'' he says as he makes his way to me he notices Emmett sitting in the car and his happiness automatically turns into disgust.

''Who the hell is that'' he says in a stern voice

''That's Emmett'' i reply ''he was just giving me a ride home''.

''A ride home from where'' he asks ''i come all the way down here to surprise you and i see this''.

What do i tell him? I told him with an attitude ''what is it that you think your seeing it's me getting a ride home from a friend probably my best friend. And yes he happens to be a guy but that doesn't matter to me because i know who I am with so you just need to calm down''.

''Calm down you want me to calm down'' he says as he gets closer to me.

''Are you going to tell me where you just came from because i know school was out a long time ago'' Chase said in an angry tone.

''I went to Emmett's house to meet his parents'' i responded apprehensively.

''Why and the hell are you meeting his parents if you are just friends'' he said.

''What are you getting at your saying that I'm not allowed to meet my friends parents I'm not only friends with him but i go to school with his whole family and his dad was the doctor that helped Charlie when he has his accident so you need to get ease up because you don't even know what's going on'' i said with an attitude.

''That's the whole point Bell i don't know what's going on with you and i should be the first person that knows especially if you love me like you say you do'' he told me with a sad look in his eyes

''what do you expect from me'' he said.

''What should i be thinking right now I see my girlfriend getting out of some guys car of course I'm going to think some things going on come on now Bell. Guy's don't have girls as just friends it doesn't work that way don't be so damn naive'' he said.

''Me naive what kind of sexist talk is that guys don't have girls as friends maybe that's how things work in your world but for us it's different'' I say as I look back at Emmett.

''OK so you can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that nothing has every happened between you two all the time you've spent together as just friends not a touch a kiss nothing. Can you honestly tell me that please prove me wrong well'' he says.

As I become quiet and hesitate to answer thinking about the times that me and Emmett have kissed. And maybe I am being naive maybe I'm the one that's wrong.

I stand there quiet I have nothing to say.

''Your silence answers my question'' Chase says as he walks back to the porch and grabs his bags ''forget this shit I'm out of here''.

''No'' I tell him as I approach him ''It's not like that i swear your the one I'm with your the one I love and nothing can change that please don't be mad at me. You came all this way and we haven't seen each other in months and you want to leave mad please lets just go somewhere and talk''.

He looks into my eyes and set's his bags back down on the porch as Emmett gets out of the car and says.

''Hey Bella is everything OK''?

''Yea Emmett every thing is fine thank you for giving me a ride home''.

''Yea thanks for giving my girl friend a ride home'' Chase says with an attitude and ''i think it'll be the last time she goes anywhere with you''.

''Hey calm down I don't want any trouble i just want to make sure Bella is OK I'm not trying to come in between you two I'll just take off so you can go and talk it was nice meeting you Chase''. Emmett says as he gets back into his car and starts it up and speeds off.

''So that's the guy your always hanging out with'' Chase says with a smirk.

''Yea that's my friend Emmett he's really a nice guy I think you two would really get along''.

''Yea i could see that happening the boyfriend hanging out with the douche who wishes he could be the boyfriend'' Chase says laughing.

As he grabs me and hugs me picking me up off of the ground as he kisses me and says ''damn I've missed you''.

''I missed you too so do you want to go somewhere and talk I tell him''?

''Yea'' he says

''well let me tell my dad I will be right back''

As i made my way into the house i told Charlie that i would be back. He asked me who that guy was and why was he here? ''Thats my boyfriend from Phoenix and we are going to go talk somewhere every things OK don't worry'' i told him I'll be back later. I made my way out side to Chase as we made our way to his car he opens the passenger door for me as I climb in he gets into the car and looks over at me and smiles. As he starts up his car and we drive off.

So i asked him what made you come all the way down here. ''Well I think about you everyday and I'm missing you more and more everyday. And it seems like lately we haven't really been talking as much as we used to and it kind of feels like were drifting apart''.

''And that's the last thing i want so i thought what better way to rekindle the spark then to come down and surprise you and spent some much needed time with you. And just so i could tell you how much I love you I know I tell you all the time over the phone but It's a lot better when I get to look into your beautiful eyes. And plus I have some time off from school and nowhere to go so I thought why not drive down and check up on one of my chicks'' he says with a smile.

''Wow your such a jerk'' I tell him smiling

''Yea'' he says ''but honestly Bell. Nothing could keep me from you I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry for the way i acted back there. It's just I saw you with him and so many thoughts were running threw my mind about you and him and it just pissed me off. I'm sorry I was a jerk and I was wrong I know I should trust you please forgive me''.

''It's OK'' I tell him ''It's understandable I love you too and i forgive But there's something I have to tell you. And I hope you don't get mad and I hope you can forgive me but It's something that I can't hide from you. And I don't want there to be any secrets between us. Me and Emmett kind of kissed before''.

What he responds ''are you messing with me''.

''No'' I tell him as I start to cry. ''It meant nothing it just happened and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore''.

''What the hell do you mean by kind of kissed how do you kind of kiss someone''?

''See I knew it I knew something was going on something told me to come down here. I knew I couldn't trust you how could you do this'' he says in an angry tone.

''I don't know what to say it just happened I'm sorry and both times I felt sick to my stomach afterwards knowing that I betrayed you''.

''Both times you kissed that asshole two times and both times you felt sick to your stomach afterwards. If you felt sick to your stomach after the first kiss why and the hell would you go and do it again Bell I don't understand''?

''I don't know I'm sorry I didn't know what i was doing it just happened the second time I was caught off guard and he just kissed me''. I tell him as tears stream down my face.

''Oh OK so he kissed you the second time so the first time must have been all you then huh this is bullshit I thought you loved me''.

''I do love you Chase I'm sorry it was a mistake it only happened twice please forgive me'' I tell him as my cell phone goes off as I hurry and try to silence it.

''Is that him'' Chase says as he reaches and takes the phone away from me it's Jacob calling. Chase sees it's a picture of me and Jacob from when I fell asleep on his shoulder that time I stayed at his house.

''Who the hell is this now I thought it was only with this Emmett guy and a kiss two times but now I'm starting to see the real you easy Bell the slut of forks.'' He says as he pulls to the side of the road.

''It's not what you think'' I tell him that was from when i stayed with Jacob and i fell asleep on his shoulder watching movies. And i guess one of his stupid ass friends must have taken a picture of us as a joke and put it on my phone so it's shows every time he calls.

''Trust me I've never done anything with Jacob''.

''And how the hell am I supposed to trust you do you think I'm going to belive you after all the shit I'm hearing. You know what Bella were done get the hell out of my car I'm going back to Phoenix. Maybe It's time for me to have a little fun now because it sure seems like your having a lot of it out here''.

''Oh my god Chase you kicking me out of your car I don't even know where we are were in the middle of nowhere what am I supposed to do''.

Chase leans over and opens my door as I get out of the car crying he looks at me and says.

''It's a small town you'll figure it out hey why don't you call one of your guy friends for a ride it seems like you didn't have a problem riding them before I got here bye Bella'' he says as he peels out and speeds away. As I yell at him don't do this

''Chase you can't just leave me out here you asshole''.

Now what am I going to do I thought to myself as i start walking back into town then I realize I left my cell phone in Chases car Shit I thought where the hell am I as I look around. I see a light gleaming in the distance threw the woods maybe It's someone camping or something hopefully they have a phone I thought to myself as i made my way threw the woods towards the light. Once I got closer I realized it was a cabin even better I thought they probably have a land line.

I approach the house and knock on the door is anybody there I ask as I knock louder. I can hear people talking inside and I hear someone moving around Hello I call out as I knock louder. I hear a noise coming from behind the cabin as I make my way along side of it as i reach the back I peer around the corner but there's nothing there. Just as I turn to walk back towards the front door I bump into to something and fall on the floor startled. I close my eyes afraid to open them afraid of what I would see when I did.

''Hey are you OK''

I hear a man's voice say as I slowly open my eyes and see a man standing there with his hand out.

''I'm sorry I just I'm lost out here my boyfriend kind of left me out here and he has my cell phone and I don't really know how to get back'' I say wiping the tears from my eyes.

''I'm sorry to hear that here let me help you up'' he says as I grab his hand and get to my feet.

''Thank you'' I tell him ''hi my names Bella''.

''Well hi Bella I'm sorry you got lost I don't know what man in his right mind would leave a beautiful girl such as yourself out here in the middle of nowhere. Well why don't you come inside your welcome to something to eat I was just about to have some soup''.

''Thank you but I really just want to call my dad and get back into town''.

''OK thats fine well I have a phone inside your welcome to use it''.

''Thank you'' I say as we make our way into the cabin he opens the door for me as I walk in and say ''Thank you for letting me use your phone I'm sorry but I didn't get your name''.

''It's not a problem'' he says ''anything for a girl in need my name is Laurent'' he says as he walks inside and closes the door.

**Thanks For Reading Tell Me What You Think**


	14. HELP

**Bella's POV**

Once the door was closed i made my way to the phone to call my dad to come get me. I picked up the phone when i noticed there was no dial tone OK thats weird I thought maybe the phone is not plugged in. I followed the cord and it was plugged in but the line was cut. I better get out of here and wait by the road until someone drives by.

When i was leaving the room i saw Laurent sitting down.

''How did your call go'' he said with a smile

''fine my dad is on his way'' i said ''i told him that i would meet him at the road so thank you for letting me use your phone i better get going he's not that far away''.

''Thats weird i think you are lying to me about your dad coming'' he said while getting up and walking towards me. I made a run for the door and got it open i started to run out. When I bumped into someone and fell as he grabbed me off the floor hurting my arm.

''Good work James now bring her back into the house'' Laurent said I yelled but he covered my mouth with his hand as he pulled me back into the house.

**Jacob's POV**

I kept calling Bella's phone but it just kept ringing and ringing then going to her voice mail. She usually picks up i have a feeling inside of me that something is wrong. Im not going to stop calling until she picks up so i can know she is alright. It kept ringing when finally someone answered.

''Bella what's wrong are you OK'' i said.

''This is not Bella'' the voice said

''Who is this'' i responded

''This is Chase who the hell is this''

''Where is Bella i want to talk to her'' i said in a stern voice

''I don't know maybe riding a guy back at home'' he said with an attitude

''What do you mean and why do you have her phone'' i responded hastily

''That slut is on her way home and she left her phone in my car when i dropped her off on the side of the road i don't know and don't really care where she's at'' he said with menace in his voice.

''You left her on the side of the road you piece of shit. If she's hurt in anyway i know who to come after and belive me i will find you. And if it comes to that your going to wish Charlie found you first''. I said as he had no response just static on the other end of the line but i knew he was listening.

''And trust me i know all there is to know about you so don't think that by leaving your getting away. And i know your listening. What you don't have anything else to say you know you fucked up and you messed with the wrong girl''. Right after that he hung up now i have to call Charlie and let him know what's going on.

I called him and told him what was going on but i couldn't tell him much other then Bella was on the side of the road somewhere and she needed help. I had no idea where he left her but maybe i can track her by her sent. So i left running as fast as i could quickly changing into my wolf form. I had to hurry i wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her. If she's in trouble i have to save her i love her she's my soul mate my destiny.

**Emmett's POV**

I was at home listening to music when Alice busted into my room almost breaking down my door franticly yelling. I couldn't understand what she was saying because of my head phones as she approached me and ripped them off of my head. As i said

''what the hell is your problem'' she responded visibly out of breath trying to talk.

''I had a vision Bella is in trouble'' i quickly stood up and said

''where is she''?

''I don't know but she's somewhere in the woods you need to help her fast'' Alice said .

I left the house in a hurry not knowing where i was going but knowing that i had to find her. I still have her sent on my clothes i know i can find her i just hope i find her in time. Of all my years of hunting i don't think I've ever ran as fast as I'm running now I couldn't stop thinking about her hoping she was OK i have to save her i love her.

**Charlie's POV**

I just got off the phone with Jacob he said Bell was in trouble i knew there was something off with that guy. I shouldn't have let her leave with him he better hope i don't get my hands on him. I get to my feet barely able to walk. I made my way to my gun rack and grabbed my shot gun loading it with shells and grabbing some extra ones and putting them into my shirt pocket. I cocked it back and made my way outside to my truck.

Im a cop but im a father first and i left my badge at home. And nobody hurts my girl i thought as i sped out of the drive way. I was having trouble driving with this cast but nothing will stop me from finding her. Even though on the way out of the driveway i took out our mailbox. But that's the least of my worries right now. I saw which way they turned when they left but that's all i have to go on. But i know these woods like the back of my hand so i will find her and god help him when i do.

**Bella's POV**

''Who are you'' i yelled at the man that grabbed me and pulled me inside.

''Calm down you pretty little thing everything will be OK if you just cooperate'' Laurent said with a smile while he ran his fingers along the side of my face as i spat in his face and said

''you better hope my dad doesn't find you''.

''Oh little girl your fathers the least of my worries'' Laurent said as he wiped the spit off of his face.

He instructed James to tie me up to a chair and gag me. As i said

''well my dad will be looking for me he's the chief of police and he'll know im in trouble if im not home'' i said in an angry tone. As James put the gag in my mouth and started to tie my hands behind my back.

As Laurent said ''wait a second James let her speak i have some more questions for her''.

As James took the gag out of my mouth. ''So just how bad is your daddy looking for us Laurent asked''? Once he said that i knew who they were.

''You are the guys that killed Victoria'' i said?

''Yes so you've heard of us'' Laurent responded ''so how is your daddies case coming along any leads'' he says laughing?

''Yea me he will find me and he will find you so you might as well let me go and give up and maybe he'll go easy on you. Or maybe not its up to me'' i say with a smirk.

''Oh do you think he will have mercy on us'' Laurent says as he walks towards me. ''If we give up now will you tell him to take it easy on us please''.

''Yes'' i said happily ''whatever you want please just let me go'' i said.

As Laurent slaps me across my face and comes face to face with me with a look of evil he says. ''I decide what happens to you and there's nothing that daddy can do about it. He will find you eventually but it will be piece by piece maybe a little of you over here and some more of you scattered over there. Or maybe I'll just slice your throat from ear to ear and let you bleed out in this chair and leave you for him to find. Or maybe not its up to me'' he says with an evil smirk.

''Wait you don't want to do that you don't want to kill your only bargaining chip'' i said.

''Keep talking I'm all ears'' he says.

''Think about it if you kill me now he will not rest until he finds you and he will kill you. I'm all he has if he knows I'm alive he will bargain with you to get me back safe and sound. So you need me alive if you want to get out of this'' i said in a scared tone.

''She has a point'' James says standing in the corner of the room.

''Yes the little lady does have a point'' Laurent says ''but where not going to stay here to find out. If he knows where she is then he's probably already on his way we need to move now grab her and lets go''.

**Emmett's POV**

While i was running threw the woods her sent was becoming stronger. But i picked up another sent a wet dog somewhere close maybe it has something to do with Bella. So i ran after the dog and tackled it into a tree as it sprung to it's feet growling. I stood tall ready to fight as the dog lunged at me throwing me across the woods and into a tree. I quickly got back to my feet when i saw the dog changing back into a human it was Jacob.

''What the hell are you doing he said with anger in his voice''?

''Where's Bella what did you do to her dog'' i said growling

''I've done nothing to her blood sucker I'm trying to find her she's in trouble she's close i can smell her'' Jacob said.

''So this was not your doing'' i asked?

''No'' he responded ''it was Chase he left her out here somewhere and i sense that she's in danger we need to find her'' he said as we hear a scream echo threw the woods

''thats her'' i said as we both took off running in the direction of the scream.

**Bella's POV**

I lie there on the floor my vision blurred he must have hit me from behind as i tried to run. He walked up to me and grabbed me by my hair pulling me up to him as he says.

''The next time you try and get away will be the last''.

As he pulls out his knife and presses the blade up against my cheek slowly cutting into my skin as the blood runs along the side of my face it drips off of my cheek. As it falls to the floor i notice it change directions from the wind something was coming Laurent raises his blade ready to strike as a blur races by spinning me to the ground.

When i turn to look at what happened i see Laurent standing there in shock his arm lying on the ground next to him still clutching the blade as he screams. Just as i see another blur come and lift him off the ground and slam him into a tree blood gushing from his wound. He slides down the tree falling to the ground as he hears a noise he looks to the side and comes face to face with a wolf blood dripping from the wolves fangs.

As it growls at him pinning him against the tree as i see Emmett run up and stop the wolf before he finishes him off Emmett says

''stop this is not what we do we have a treaty we don't hurt humans''

As the wolf transforms into a human. It was Jacob standing there covered in Laurent's blood breathing heavily with a menacing look in his eyes.

''He was going to kill Bella i had to he wouldn't be breathing if you just let me finish him'' Jacob says.

Just as James grabs me and takes off running in the opposite direction. I could tell he was scared and that he didn't want to hurt me but he would if he had to. He was dragging me by my arm as he looks back and tells me to hurry just as he turns back to run he's hit by a gun swung from the side of a tree sweeping him off of his feet he falls on his back.

As Charlie steps out from behind the tree and stands over him cocking back his shot gun and pressing it against James forehead ready to finish him as i said ''Dad don't I'm OK''. Charlie grabs him off the ground and places hand cuffs on him then throws him against a tree where he sits quietly I told Charlie where Laurent was and when i turned to show him he was the only one there Jacob and Emmett were gone.

I was still in shock about what i saw was my mind playing tricks on me was it the from when Laurent hit me. Did i really just see Jacob transform from a wolf and what was Emmett he wasn't an animal but he had the speed of one i need to find them and get some answers.

Once i got checked out by the ambulance Charlie dropped me off at home. He said he would be back later that he was going to personally book Laurent and James and close this case. I asked if he was sure he wanted to go back to work so soon but he insisted. Probably because he's going to take the credit for catching them even thought i nor he could explain what happened to Laurent's arm.

Charlie said it was a miracle that he happened to be driving by calling for me. When he saw a wolf run across the road then stop suddenly and look at Charlie then ran away. He said something was telling him to follow the wolf he says it's the same wolf that he saw when he had his accident. Maybe his pain medication is a little too strong but after what i witnessed today anything is possible.

Once i got inside i took a shower and tried to comprehend what i witnessed. When i heard a knock at the door i went down stairs to answer it and too my surprise i see Emmett and Jacob standing there. I invited them in the first thing they asked was if i was OK i said yes but i told them that i had some questions?

I asked what exactly was going on with them and what did i see in the woods? They explained too me there origins and what they are Emmett a vampire and Jacob a wolf. They told me about there families and how far back they go. Which explained a lot about there hatred for each other. I promised them that there secret was safe with me. I told them that it was a lot to take in and that i needed some time to process they understood and they said they would back off and give me as much time as i needed.

They both said they would wait for me which is going to be complicated but it's something we will have to figure out later. I just hope they don't kill each other first fighting over me even though it seems like they have a new found respect for each other. But they are far from friends they joked that they are enemies with a lot in common.

Jacob told me jokingly that he would call me on my cell phone tomorrow which was funny since asshole has my phone. I just laughed it off and told them i would talk to them later i gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and thanked them for saving me. I walked them out then came back inside and went straight to my room were i collapsed into my bed ready to relax. I felt so exhausted what a day i told myself after all that I've been threw what else can happen i thought as i closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

**Alice's POV**

I just had a vision this is bad i thought the actions that took place in the woods with Bella will trigger a chain of events that changes everything i have to keep this to myself if anyone else finds out it could alter the vision and make it worst now i just need to find a way to make sure my vision doesn't come true.

**Thank you for reading please leave me comments**

**Epilogue coming soon**


	15. Epilogue

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache i went and took a shower. When i got out i herd a knock at the door when i went downstairs to see who it was no one was there. I started to walk away when i herd someone knock again i went and opened the door and saw nothing. Just before i closed the door i looked down and saw my cell phone sitting on the porch.

I picked it up and turned it on when i received a picture message i opened it and saw a picture of Chase sitting in between Jacob and Emmett both of them with the biggest smiles you could imagine Chase not so much he looked like he had been crying. I got more picture messages i opened them one by one and each one was like a flip book.

I saw Jacob and Emmett arriving in Phoenix then going to Chases house and pulling him out of his room in the middle of the night. Then i got pictures of them riding in Chases car and them putting him in the trunk. Then i saw pictures of them in the middle of the Arizona desert then i saw pictures of Jacob and Emmett leaving Chase in the desert in only his underwear. Then after the last picture i got a text that read.

**See i told you i would call you on your phone**.

Just as my phone rang it was Jacob he said what goes around comes around and that he Emmett and Chase got along real well. He said he knew that he was supposed to back off but he couldn't let Chase get away with what he did. He said once he told Emmett about what Chase did he was all for it he said he would let me go so i could get some rest but the last thing he said was oh and by the way Chase says hi.

**Charlie's POV**

Case closed Im glad it's finally over i feel sorry for Victoria's family. When we were interrogating James he blamed everything on Laurent. He made a deal with the district attorney he told them that Laurent killed more people. And he would tell them where the bodies were for a reduced sentence.

Laurent on the other hand wasn't as fortunate after receiving treatment for his severed arm he was sentenced to life without the possibility of parole in a mental institution outside of Pennsylvania he was deemed clinically insane due to his ramblings about a wolf taking his arm and stopping him from killing Bella. I'm satisfied knowing that he will never see the light of day but a part of me believes his story due to my encounter with a wolf but i won't admit that he belongs in an asylum.

They told me to go home and take the rest of my time off but i think I'm ready to come back but payed vacation isn't something I'm going to refuse. Bella seems to be OK no internal bleeding and no trauma or so says the EMT. As for this Chase guy he better not step foot into the north west or he will have hell to pay me wearing a badge is the only thing stopping me from going down there and teaching him a lesson but what goes around comes around i guess I'm sure he'll get his in time.

**Bella's POV**

It's been three months since i found out about Jacob and Emmett and so far everything is good. They have been getting along pretty good they act like they don't like each other some times but i know they respect each other. There getting along a lot better then before when they wanted to rip each other's throats out. Today's the last day at school before Christmas break Emmett seems down because he's leaving for a week with his family to Alaska to visit some friends. Plus i think he needs a little time away from Forks after all that's happened he seems like he's being over protective of me and the same goes for Jacob.

Alice has been acting kind of strange lately it seems like she has a lot on her mind so I'm giving her some space but if she needs to talk she knows im here. I'm sure whatever it is that's bothering her she'll figure it out. Charlie finally back on his feet got his cast taken off he seemed kind of sad about it i think he liked all the attention he was getting with it on. He finally got around to fixing the mail box that he ran down with his truck it took him long enough i felt sorry for the mail man always having to bring it up to the door and hand it too us.

Jacob and i have plans to hang out while were on vacation. I don't know what were going to do but I'm pretty sure all the guys will come along with us like always. Jacob got in trouble with the tribe for hurting Laurent but he got away with a slap on the wrist because it was hurting a human to save a human.

Everything seems like it's getting back to normal my mom's says she is going to try to come over for Christmas i hope she doesn't bring punk ass but I'm sure he'll invite himself i wonder how him and Charlie are going to get along. I haven't herd from Chase at all since he was kidnaped by the guys i think he might be scared of me. Or maybe scared of them but it doesn't matter to me i don't care if i never hear his voice or see his face again. On my way home from school i got a text from Emmett telling me bye and that he would miss me. But he said he was going to try and call me everyday where still friends and nothing more. Me and the guys kind of have an understanding that were just going to be friends and whatever happens happens after that. I have feelings for both of them but i don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship right now. And i don't want to hurt any body i got home and decided to get the mail out of our shiny new mail box. When i saw a letter addressed to me i went inside and opened it the envelope said congratulations inside it read.

**Congratulations Isabella Marie Swan.**

**You have been selected out of thousands of applicants.  
We reviewed your story and enjoyed it so we invite you.  
To come to our writing seminar to learn from the best writers in the world.  
It will be a one week seminar all expenses payed.  
Your story will be entered into a contest for a scholarship at the college of your choice.  
Please call and R.S.V.P. ASAP spaces are limited.**

**Thank you for your entry provided by:Forks High School In Forks Washington U.S.A.**

I didn't know my story got submitted into a contest but I'm happy to know other people think it shows promise. I called Charlie and told him he said someone already called him from the institute and explained everything and it was a surprise. I asked if it was OK if i went he said since it was for college he was OK with it as long as i called every day. He said that my plane ticket is already payed for and my flight leaves in the morning. I just have to go to the airport and my ticket should be waiting for me.

Now i have to pack i wasn't expecting this but it's something that could help me to become a writer after i was done packing i called Jacob and told him what was going on he seemed excited for me but didn't want me to be so far away i told him it was only for a week and that i would be back and we could hang out the following week i tried to call Emmett but i couldn't get threw i guess he doesn't have service yet he said his phone might loose service on the way but he would call as soon as he got there.

Now i had to call and R.S.V.P. i got the letter and read the bottom for the number i sat down and called when a secretary answered she said ''hello thank you for calling VWI how may i direct your call'' i said

''Hi I'm calling to R.S.V.P. for the writers seminar my name is Isabella Swan''.

She said ''congratulations on behalf of the Volturi Writing Institute. My name is Gianna and Ill make arrangements for your trip once again congratulations on behalf of the Volturi's and myself we can't wait to see you''.

**Thank you everyone that took the time to read the story. I hope you like it I want to thank kouga's older woman for leaving positive comments on every chapter and everyone else who left comments thanks. This was my first story my next one will be better keep commenting thank you again**


End file.
